Rules for the Avengers
by Dalauranator
Summary: Let's face it, the Avengers always make trouble and get into fights with each other. None of this would happen if they had a list of rules to follow. But really, if one counted how much trouble the Avengers got in, there would be a lot of rules. Those freaking superheroes... -includes Loki-
1. Rules List

Rules for the Avengers

1) No making fun of Tony's lotion.

2) Stop making fun of the things Thor wears.

3) Captain America needs to stop stealing everyone's lines.

4) Bruce, keep your radioactive drinks to yourself.

5) EVERYONE, STOP LEAVING FANFICTION ALL OVER THE HOUSE.

6) Stop adjusting the thermostat, Loki.

7) No yelling "IT'S HAMMER TIME" whenever Thor summons Mjolnir.

8) Stop making sex jokes about Thor and Mjolnir.

9) Loki needs to stop putting Steve in the freezer when he's asleep.

10) Don't put Loki's scepter in bed next to him, and when he wakes up, don't say "What a strange night."

11) Bruce needs to stop sneaking up behind people and yelling "HULK SMASH"

12) Don't grope Tony's arc reactor. Even if he likes it.

13) Stop trolling Clint by saying he's blind.

14) Quit making ginger jokes to Natasha.

15) Don't force Loki (or Thor, or_ anybody_) to do the hair flip.

16) Stop taking Steve's sheild and yelling "I AM CAPTAIN AMERICA AND I WILL HIT YOU WITH MY FRISBEE"

17) No using Steve's sheild as a frisbee, or plate, or _anything that it's not!_

18) Quit making Frost Giant cracks around Loki.

19) Bruce needs to stop playing rage inducing games.

20) For frick's sake, stop assuming Steve has sex with his shield!

21) Tony, never steal Director Fury's eyepatch again.

22) No more blasting Katy Perry all day long. TONY.

23) Stop googling yourself, Tony.

24) Don't take pictures of Thor while he's sleeping, we all know he sleeps with his hammer.

25) Loki, stop putting on sexy clothes and going out in public.

26) Tony, no tying Steve up in the basement and forcing him to watch the entire two seasons of My Little Pony.

27) Don't pretend to cut Bruce's hair as a "prank"

28) Stop calling the bifrost the "bisexualfrost"

29) Tony, quit humping all the lab equipment.

30) No putting hair dye in Natasha's shampoo.

31) Stop forgetting Clint.

32) When he's in his Frost Giant form, stop asking Loki if he's high.

33) Everyone needs to stop ripping off their clothes whenever Bruce walks in.

34) Never call Loki an "Ice-Hole"

35) Bruce, quit hitting everything when you're having a bad day.

36) Don't make up parodies of songs for the different Avengers.

37) NO MORE 7 MINUTES IN HEAVEN.

38) Same thing goes for truth or dare.

39) "YOLO" is not a valid excuse for anything.

40) Bruce needs to quit shooting people with a paintball gun.

41) Never scare any Avenger if they fall asleep on the couch.

42) Stop messing with Mjolnir.

43) Don't call Loki an "Avatar"

44) No making Hulk jokes.

45) Tony needs to stop saying "that's what she said" during meetings.

46) Stop calling Loki a bitch, even if he is one.

47) Quit comparing the Avengers to the Mane Six from MLP:FIM.

48) Don't make fun of Steve when he tries to use the computer.

49) No playing "Slender" before bed.

50) And for frick's sake, stop writing sexual notes and putting them in each Avengers' room. TONY!


	2. Rule 1

A/N: So here's how it will go. I'll try to post a new rule every day, maybe twice a day if you're lucky. ;) I always do authors notes before I start writing, and I can already tell that this will be fun.

When I finish all 50 rules, maybe I'll make part two, with 51-100. I don't know, these are really fun to write, so, maybe... :)

I don't own anything except the rules.

xxxxx

1) No making fun of Tony's lotion.

Tony sat in the lab, holding his two bottles of mosturizer. One of them was labeled "Cotton Candy Scented Lotion", while the other one was "Bubblegum Scented: Lubricant".

Quietly closing the door and making sure no one was watching, he opened up the first bottle, the cotton candy lotion. Carefully pulling his arc reactor out, he set it to the side and began his work.

Tony would never let anyone see this. He always told the other Avengers that he was doing work in the lab, and then ran off as fast as he could. In there, he would take out his arc reactor and apply his favorite smelling lotion to the chest area. He would then apply his best scented lube to the arc reactor, then put it back in and tell the Avengers he had been doing paperwork.

He would never tell anyone. The reason he did all this was because it was part of his deepest darkest secret. He had never told anyone, not even Pepper. He always made sure he locked the door to the lab.

"Tony? What are you doing?" Tony froze when he heard Steve's voice. He was applying the lotion, and he _knew _he locked the door.

But then Steve opened it.

The two of them stared at each other at suprise and confusion. Tony was of course very embarrased, as he silently cursed himself for not locking the door. Steve was also embarrased, because he had seen this, and he was also confused.

"Tony...? What are you doing?" Steve repeated. Tony felt his face turn red at the realization that he had to tell his teammate what he was doing.

"I'm just...putting on lotion...why?" Tony tried to respond in the least embarrasing way possible, but somehow his face turned redder when the rest of the Avengers walked in.

"Tony? Why does the room smell like candy?" Bruce asked, before his eyes fell on Tony, who still had his hands on his chest.

"And why do you have bottles of lotion and lube?" Clint added.

"Is it because you're trying to smell like Katy Perry or something?" Steve asked jokingly.

"Actually..." Tony placed his arc reactor back in. "Ok, you cannot tell anyone, but...it's true..."

"What is?" Bruce asked.

"Wait a minute...you like Katy Perry?!" Clint didn't even try to hide his laughter when Tony nodded.

"NEVER TELL ANYONE!" Tony yelled.

xxxxx

THE NEXT MORNING

"Hey Tony, how's it going?" Clint asked. "Were you hanging out with the_ California Girls _last night?"

Tony froze. He had told them over and over to never bring it up again, but now he realized he would never hear the end of this.

"I like how the rooms in the house are different tempertures, you know, different places are _Hot and Cold_." Bruce put in, the Avengers sitting at the table laughing at the jokes and Tony's embarrasment.

"YOU SAID YOU WOULDN'T BRING IT UP!" Tony shouted, face reddening as his teammates laughed at him.

"Oh, it doesn't matter." Natasha chimed in. "By the way, how's your arc reactor? I do know that it's a part of you that no one is ever gonna take away from you."

"The way you yell at us, it feels as if someone has lit a _Firework_." Clint tried to contain his laughter as his teammates kept at the Katy Perry jokes.

"SCREW YOU GUYS." Tony yelled, before storming out, leaving the rest of the team to laugh at him.

He would never hear the end of this.

xxxxx

A/N: I was right! These are fun to write!

OK, so I came up with this when I was bored and thinking of Avenger stories. I thought that Tony, him into rock music and whatnot, would have a deep dark secret that he liked Katy Perry. And the whole lotion arc reactor thing? That's what happens when me and my friend are obsessing over the Avengers.

Oh yeah, I know it's probably OOC, but it's supposed to be funny. So, they will be a little bit OOC, but they will still have their fun personalities that I get to work with.

Also, to _solutionstories_, the ice-hole thing is from key of awesome. I'm glad someone got the reference. :D

I am gonna have so much fun writing number 18. And 28. And 34. The list goes on. Huzzah.

R & R please. :D


	3. Rule 2

A/N: I don't really have much to say lol. The idea will be explained at the bottom of the chapter.

I still own nothing.

xxxxx

2) Stop making fun of the things that Thor wears.

"You know, I was thinking that you should wear more...normal clothes." Tony suggested to Thor, who was always wearing his clothing from Asgard.

"This is normal for me, is it not for you?" Thor put in.

"Well, most people on Earth don't wear stuff like that." Steve started. "I mean, you could just wear casual stuff like this." He pointed to his shirt, which was plain blue except for the sheild in the middle of it.

"How about we take him shopping?" Bruce told them, coming into the room.

"Is this how you humans normally dress?" Thor asked, pointing to Bruce's shirt, which was green with the words "Don't make me mad" scrolled across it.

"Well, yeah. It's just a human thing, I guess." Tony suggested, not really knowing what to say. "But since you're here a lot, I think you should try to look like a normal person. I mean, even Loki's doing it."

The Avengers all looked to Loki, who was just sitting on the couch wearing a green shirt with a giant black "L" in the middle.

"Very well then, friend Stark." Thor agreed. "We shall do this activity shopping, as you put it."

xxxxx

A FEW HOURS LATER

"Tony, what is he wearing?!"

Tony looked over at Bruce when he heard the yelling. "What do you mean by that?"

"I mean, what's up with the clothes Thor is wearing!?" Bruce shouted again, pointing at Thor, who was sitting on the couch quite comfortably and watching TV with the others, except with one problem: _he was wearing a pink blouse_.

"Is he wearing a girl's shirt?!" Tony asked incredulously. Bruce nodded.

"Thor, why are you wearing that?!" Tony asked him. Thor looked to him with a smile.

"This clothing is quite satisfying. You were right, friend Stark, about the humans and their 'normal' clothes." Thor flipped his hair a little bit before turning back to the TV.

"It's a girl shirt you know." Bruce pointed out. Thor looked down to the clothing, a little ashamed, then ran to his room with the bag of newly bought clothes.

"Is this better?" he asked once he had finished changing. Now he was wearing a rainbow shirt with the "My Little Pony" logo on the front.

That was all it took for Clint and Tony to burst out laughing.

"It's still a girl shirt." Bruce put in, doing his best to hide his laughter.

"Tony, I thought you went shopping with him." Steve remarked. "I didn't think you would just drop him off at the store."

"Well I did, but...wait, where did he go?" The Avengers looked around for the demigod, before he came out of his room wearing a simple black shirt with a lightning bolt on the front.

"Better?" he asked, and Tony nodded.

For the next hour, the Avengers looked through the bag and found over two dozen girl shirts.

"You're hopeless, brother." Loki said after he found a sparkly blue shirt. "Really hopeless."

xxxxx

A/N: Um, yeah, that just happened.

I had fun writing this one, because I was thinking of how Thor would be confused about which shirts go to each gender. I don't know how I came up with this one, but for some reason I would imagine Thor to wear the lightning bolt shirt on a regular basis. Actually, I would wear it. Ehehe...

R & R please. :D


	4. Rule 3

A/N: So this one has a little bit of a story behind it, and I'll explain once I'm at the end of the chapter. Also, this one is kind of short, but that's kind of what these are supposed to be. Just short little stories explaining why the rules were made. I don't really have anything else to say, except I've started coming up with more rules. So there might actually be a sequel...:)

I still own nothing.

xxxxx

3) Captain America needs to stop stealing everyone's lines.

Steve was training in the gym. The newer missions had become harder, so he decided to make sure he was fit, and even stronger, if possible.

"Hulk smash!" Steve yelled as he puched a bag across the room.

"Hey! That's my line!" Bruce complained from the doorway. "Why did you steal it?!"

"What?! I didn't steal it!" Steve told him. "I just said it! Besides, it's not really your line."

"Um, yeah it is." Bruce crossed his arms and glared at the captain. "And you did steal it, because you didn't ask me if you could use it!"

"Well, I don't have my own catchphrase!" Steve pointed out, and went back to training, Bruce still watching him.

"By the power of lightning!" Steve shouted as he hit a punching bag across the room with his sheild.

"Captain, I believe that is what I say." Thor put in, from where he was now standing next to Bruce. By now, all the Avengers had gathered in the gym to see what the commotion was.

"But...but I'm not trying to steal!" Steve remarked, embarrased for not being able to come up with his own thing. "I just need a catchphrase! I mean, I'm giving you twelve percent of the credit!"

"Twelve percent?!" Tony put in, looking offended. "Okay, this is just going a little too far."

"Well...well, you all..." Steve wasn't sure what to say, with all his teammates staring at him. "I...I just...why don't you kneel before me?!"

Loki gave him a look of death.

"I...I can't do this..." Steve whined, clearly flustered by all the stares.

"Just make up a catchphrase. It's not that hard." Tony told him. "Like, 'I am Captain America and I will hit you with my frisbee.'"

Now it was Steve's turn to be offended. All the Avengers guessed that Steve's yelling could wake up someone all the way in Asgard, with the loudness and intensity.

"IT'S NOT A FRISBEE!"

xxxxx

A/N: Um, yeah. Short chapter. Anyways, I came up with this one in Target. I found a Captain America action figure, and it said "Press belt for battle sounds". So I pressed it, and the first thing he says is "Hulk smash." I know it's a quote from the movie, but it seemed like he was stealing that line. So this happened.

R & R please. :D


	5. Rule 4

A/N: Thank you for reveiwing and everything, because they always make me want to work! Also, yesterday I bought the Avengers, and today I watched it, so there might be a bunch of updateees!

Also, I've had a bunch of other ideas too. Would you like a sequel to this story? Let me know in the reviews!

So, let's go!

xxxxx

4) Bruce, keep your radioactive drinks to yourself.

"Bruce, what the frick?!" Tony yelled from across the house. "What is this?"

Bruce looked over at the thing Tony was pointing to. It was a knocked over bottle, half of the liquid in it spilled out. It was almost like water, except it was glowing green.

"Oh, sorry." he said, cleaning up the drink and drinking some of it that was left in the bottle.

"What the hell is_ in _that?!" Tony asked, pointing to the now dented table. "It melted the fricking table! What is that and _why are you drinking it?!_"

"It's a radioactive drink." Bruce explained, handing the bottle to Tony so he could inspect it. "I made part of it in the lab, and some of it I got from the back of a nuclear power plant."

"Why is he drinking that?" Steve asked from the doorway. "Are you trying to die again?"

"No, I'm trying to cure myself." Bruce told them. "And I think it's working."

"Well, just keep it to yourself, okay?" Tony remarked, and Bruce nodded.

xxxxx

"BRUCE WHAT THE HELL!?"

Bruce immediatley ran to the living room when he heard Natasha yelling. The second he was in there, he saw what she had been mad about.

On the table, the one that she liked to do paperwork on, was covered in those bottles full of Bruce's special drink.

"What are these?!" Natasha hollered, picking one up and staring at it. "Why are they in here, and why are they _glowing green_?"

"They're my radioactive drinks, I use them to help with my condition." Bruce rolled his eyes and took the plethora of bottles back to the lab. However, he dropped a bunch of them, which exploded on the floor and melted it. Even worse, the other Avengers took that moment to walk in.

"Bruce, I told you to keep those to yourself." Tony told him, exasperated.

"Well, if you did, then why were they all over the table?" Natasha shouted.

"I have no idea." Tony told her, giving Bruce a look. Bruce took the bottles back to the lab and put them in the cabinet. He was really embarrased that all the Avengers now knew.

_Oh well._ he thought. _They'll forget about it._

The next morning, Bruce woke up with a bunch of notes all over his room that said "keep your drinks to yourself, for fucks sake".

xxxxx

A/N: This one wasn't as funny as the others, but the next one will be...interesting to write lol.

Anyway, Bruce made a bunch of radioactive drinks that he uses to try and cure himself. He says it works, but nobody really knows.

Alright, so, want a sequel?

R & R please. :D


	6. Rule 5

A/N: I decided to be cool and give you two chapters in one day, but it's because I'm preparing for my newest story that will be coming very soon. And it even has a COVER! That's right, I can actually give it a cover! None of my other stories really fit to have a cover that's my face, so I drew one on paint. And I'm not even gonna give you the title. ;)

Alright, this one will probably be better than that last one.

xxxxx

5) EVERYONE, STOP LEAVING FANFICTION ALL OVER THE HOUSE.

"Tony, why do you have this book?" Bruce asked, after picking up a book called _Arc Reactor Violation_.

"Um...what book?!" Bruce could tell that Tony was embarrased by the way that he looked around nervously and pretended to not know about the book that Bruce was holding.

"This one!" Bruce put the book on the counter in front of Tony, who backhanded it across the room, and looked at Bruce with the most serious expression, and said "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Is he reading fanfiction?" Steve asked, coming out of his room and looking at the book that was strewn across the floor. It was opened to a random page.

_"Bruce...I don't think..." Tony started to say, but Bruce stopped him._

_"...don't think I should be doing this?" Bruce said with a seductive look on his face as he ran his hands over the arc reactor._

_"This might be violation..." Tony complained, blushing many shades of red._

_"...it's not violation if you like it..."_

"Ewww! Why do you read those?!" Bruce yelled after seeing that page. "I mean, I know they're good, but this is just taking it to a whole new level."

"I don't!" Tony tried to deny it, but everyone could clearly see that Tony liked reading those.

"Well, stop leaving them all over." Steve told him, and Tony agreed.

xxxxx

"Bruce! Why are these here?!" Tony yelled, pointing at the mass of erotic fanfiction splattered across the floor of the lab.

"I don't know! I wasn't reading them!" Bruce picked up all the books and shoved them in his private drawer that none of the Avengers were allowed to open. However, sometimes Tony opened the drawer, and Bruce usually threw him into a dumpster.

"I know that you like them, but I didn't think you'd stay up all night reading them. Again." Tony flashed a side smile.

Bruce picked up a book and threw it at Tony's head.

xxxxx

"Okay, what?" Steve asked no one. There was more fanfiction scattered everywhere, but Tony and Bruce had both denied it. Clint was busy at S.H.E.I.L.D. headquarters, Natasha would never go that low, and Loki was in his room practicing something. That could only mean it was...

"Thor!"

"Yes, Captain?" Thor walked out of his room to find Steve holding up a book titled _What Happened With The Hammer _and giving him a dirty look.

"Do you seriously read these?!" Steve gave him a strange look. He knew that Bruce secretly liked them, Tony read them too, but Thor?

"Yes, is it wrong to do so?" Thor asked, taking the pile of books. Tony and Bruce came upstairs and saw the conversation. Steve took that moment to tell the three of them something he's wanted to for a long time.

"STOP LEAVING FANFICTION EVERYWHERE!"

xxxxx

A/N: Lol I hope this one is better than that last one. Even though this has no story behind it. :I

R & R please :D


	7. Rule 6

A/N: IMPORTANT NOTE GUYSSSS. I am getting a tumblr ask blog soon, first I have to figure it out lol. I always wanted to make an Avengers ask blog, but those are all taken. So my new one will be an Ask Laufey (Loki's father) tumblr. If you want to follow it when I'm done and prepared, I'll put the link on my profile. What do you guys think?

Okay, anyfuckingway, let's just write this fricking chapter, okay?!

I own nothin' bros.

xxxxx

6) Stop adjusting the thermostat, Loki.

"LOKI! WHY IS IT SO FREAKING COLD IN HERE?!"

Loki looked up from his book at Tony, who was yelling about the room being too cold, and that "it felt like fricking winter in the house".

"Because I like it cold." Loki remarked, laying across the couch and going back to his book. Tony stomped over and yanked the book away from Loki. As the trickster looked at the other in surprise, Tony threw the book across the room.

"Well we don't!" Tony hollered, grabbing Loki. "I don't get why you always do this! It's just like last week!"

_Loki turned the thermostat down to a much more comfortable temperture. The device read "40 degrees". Which Loki thought was just perfect._

_"Loki! Why is it so cold?" Steve shouted from the doorway, holding himself in order to stay warm in the freezing room. He had never liked cold places, and now Loki was somehow just sitting there on the couch, seeming quite satisfied with himself._

_"It is not cold to me." Loki told him, going back to his book. Steve picked it up and slammed it shut. Loki looked at him, offended._

_"How the hell is this not cold?" Tony asked, coming into the room with Bruce._

_"Because he's-" Bruce started, but Tony stopped him._

_"I don't care what he is, I don't want my tower this cold." Tony complained, turning the thermostat back up to it's normal 75 degrees, Loki complaining a little bit._

"See? You always do this!" Tony told him. Loki looked offended, until a few other Avengers came in.

"He made the room cold _again_?!" Clint asked incredously. "Seriously? That's like the eigth time!"

"Well, you see..." Loki began, but Steve stopped him.

"And how is it that you don't seem to mind?" The Captain crossed his arms. "I mean, we're all freezing, but you're just sitting there with your t-shirt and shorts?!"

"Because he's a Frost Giant." Bruce suddenly announced. Loki put his face in a couch cushion. He didn't want them to know about this yet.

"Frost Giant? What's a Frost Giant?" Natasha asked.

"Who knows, it's probably like a retarded snowman or something." Tony remarked, earning a death stare from Loki.

Over the next hour, Loki and Bruce explained what Frost Giants were, and how Loki didn't mind the cold because he _was_ one of them. Bruce had even got Loki to show them his Frost Giant form, which everyone thought was interesting.

"So, we get that he likes cold, but can he not turn down the temperture all the time?" Steve asked politley.

"...Sure." Loki agreed, and went off to his room, where he could turn down the temperture as much as he wanted.

xxxxx

A/N: So, the askblog? I'm still thinking about it, but what do you guys think? Ah, ya probably don't care.

Anyway, I imagine that Loki would keep his room really cold, compared to the other Avengers, because he's a Frost Giant. And if someone can guess the reference in this chapter, then they might win something ;)

Hint: It's from a popular webshow.

Read and Review please :D


	8. Rule 7

A/N: I need to do something productive today, so I decided to work on my story. I'm probably gonna post the BrucexLoki story soon, which involves Loki mpreg, but I NEED A TITLEEEE. I was thinking of "What to expect when you're expecting" but that's already a movie, so... :\

This one is just...strange lol. And short.

I own nothing.

xxxxx

7) No yelling "IT'S HAMMER TIME" whenever Thor summons Mjolnir.

"Ok, what do we got?" Steve asked. They were all going over their skills and what they used in battles and missions.

"I got my..." Tony struck a pose. "...charming good looks!" Jarvis* elbowed him. "Ah! What, it's true!" Tony pouted.

"I have my special weapon..." Bruce told them, showing off the bracelets he always wore, since the robot attack all those weeks ago.

"He's got his frisbee." Tony pointed out, putting an arm around Jarvis.

"It's not a frisbee!" Steve yelled. He hated it when his teammates called his sheild a frisbee.

"I have a scepter." Loki put in, feeling quite proud of himself.

"I have Mjolnir." Thor summoned his hammer. Tony took that upon himself to announce what he's been wanting to say for a couple weeks now.

"IT'S HAMMER TIME!" Tony shouted, jumping around the apartment excitedly.

"Is he normally like this?" Loki asked, watching Tony jump up and down on the couch.

"You have no idea." Jarvis told him, all the Avengers looking at Tony strangly. "He's usually crazier."

"Hammer time? I do not understand." Thor put in. Tony stopped bouncing.

"Oh, it's a song." Tony explained. "I just imagined that it'd relate to you, cuz, you know...you and...um, Mew-Mew."

"Cant touch this." Clint sang, jumping up to join Tony it the dancing.

"Stop. Hammer time!" As much as he didn't want to, Bruce joined in the dancing, the remaining Avengers looking at the three starangely.

"Ok, Tony. You have officially gone crazy." Jarvis walked out of the room, leaving the Avengers to watch the others dance.

Wait, was Captain America dancing too?!

xxxxx

*In one of my little skits, I made Jarvis (Tony's computer system) into a human. Well, not really, because Tony built him, but he's like an android. I imagine Tony and Jarvis would be in a relationship, even though it's a humanxrobot thing. :\ However, I think Tony is needy and Jarvis is clingy. So, it's perfect!

A/N: I have no explanation for this, I just wrote it lol. The next chapter will hopefully be longer.

Also, I'm happy that my reviewers get the Key Of Awesome references that I will do a lot. :3

R & R please. :D


	9. Rule 8

A/N: I created a tumblr. It's an ask blog, but it's not done yet. I have no idea how to work it. StarClan help me.

Anyway, I'm gonna release my new story in the next few days, which doesn't have a name. I'll probably start working on the first chapter soon. Also, thank you for all the positive feedback. These are such short chapters, and only like 8, and yet I have more views than "The Rescue". So thanks guys!

I own nothing.

xxxxx

8) Stop making sex jokes about Thor and Mjolnir.

"So this one time I was working in the lab." Bruce was telling a story to the various Avengers sitting at the table. "And I got really mad so I-oh hey Thor." The Avengers turned towards the demigod who had just walked in the room and sat next to Steve.

"So how did the sex go?" Tony asked randomly. The Avengers looked at Tony with the "wtf" expression.

"Excuse me?" Thor stared at Tony in surprise. He had just gone out to create a storm somewhere, so he wasn't sure what Tony was talking about.

"He means the sex with your hammer." Clint put in.

"Yeah. I've seen the way you fondle Mjolnir." Tony failed at keeping a straight face, but he still attempted to make the jokes. "Already gotten to third base, I see. When are you gonna hit the home run, Thunder?"

"But...I'm not...you..." Thor wasn't sure what to say, as he was too embarrassed. He had been around humans long enough to understand some of their ways of talking, so he got some of the sex jokes.

"Don't lie, we all know you love your hammer enough to make love to it." Bruce put in, actually joining for once. He normally wouldn't participate in a discussion such as this, but this was just too hilarious to pass up.

"How does that even work, anyway? I mean, a man and a hammer?" Clint pointed out.

"That's not...you're..." Thor was really embarrassed and blushed. He did _not_ make love to Mjolnir!

"By the way, is your hammer any good in bed?" Tony asked. By now, Steve had turned red and left the room, and Natasha was just watching the discussion with the straightest face. Loki wasn't participating, but he was laughing so hard he could barely breathe. Jarvis was just staring at Tony and thinking to himself_, Is this seriously the man who built me?_

"I bet he's 'Thor' in the morning after." Bruce remarked, and that was all it took for Tony and Clint to burst out laughing. Jarvis put a hand over his mouth to try to show he wasn't laughing, but that was pretty hard considering that the sex jokes were hilarious.

Thor looked at the Avengers at the table before running out of the room, face red with embarrassment.

"I bet he's just running away so that he could get a quickie with Mjolnir, if ya know what I mean." Jarvis put in, surrendering to the sex jokes.

Loki fell off his chair laughing.

xxxxx

A/N: This was so fun to write and I don't know why. It actually made me laugh, so that means something! I have a bunch of desktop ponies on my screen right now, so that motivated me pretty well. :D

Yes. I'm a brony, even though I'm a girl. Brohoof anyone? /)

R & R please :D


	10. Rule 9

A/N: I don't really have anything to say, except that you can probably expect the first chapter of my Loki mpreg story in a day or two. I'm thinking about making the title something like "Perfect differences" or something along those lines. I dunno lol. There are also many ponies all over my screen. It's like 2012 over here. Oh wait...

I own nothing.

xxxxx

9) Loki needs to stop putting Steve in the freezer when he's asleep.

Loki moved quietly through the house, as not to disturb anyone. He would not want anyone to wake up and find out what his plan was. It wasn't an evil plan, it was just a plan for what he was gonna do to Steve for beating him in a prank war.

Somehow, Steve, _Captain America_, beat Loki, the God of Mischeif, in a prank war. He had put a bucket of blood red paint over the door to Loki's bedroom. The trickster hadn't even thought that Steve was capable of pulling a prank, he was such a good guy. But he had actually somehow out-pranked Loki.

It had taken nearly an hour for Loki to get all of the paint out of his hair.

Now, he knew that this was the prank, the best one ever, the one that would make Steve sorry he ever dumped paint on Loki.

Silently turning the doorknob of Steve's room, Loki stepped in. He rolled his eyes at the sight. The walls were painted red, white, and blue, and Steve's blankets were the American flag pattern.

Of course, everyone knew this, but it was still pretty strange.

Carefully pulling the blanket away from Steve, Loki used his magic to levitate the captain out of bed. Walking to the kitchen, he opened up the freezer and placed Steve inside, closing the door as he left.

xxxxx

A few minutes later, Steve was woken up by a very cold feeling. He couldn't see anything, it was so dark, and cold...

It was like being frozen all over again.

He was actually scared. He didn't know where he was, why he was suddenly being refrozen, but it was one of the captain's worst fears.

Loki was watching from the kitchen doorway, laughing quietly to himself as he heard Steve thrashing around in the freezer. He was so caught up in watching this that he didn't notice the other Avengers standing behind him and staring.

"Loki? What are you doing?" Bruce asked, looking at the freezer that Loki was staring so intently at. "Who did you put in the freezer?"

"Well...I had to put Steve in the freezer...but for a good reason!" Loki complained.

"What reason?" Tony asked, just as Steve jumped out of the freezer with a terrified expression.

"He out-pranked me!" Loki yelled. The captain walked over to him.

"So you had to put me in the freezer?!" Steve shouted. Loki nodded.

"Why don't you guys just give up your prank war?" Tony suggested.

"Yeah, just make peace." Clint put in.

"That's probably the best idea." Steve agreed, holding out a hand. "Peace?"

"Peace." Loki told him, shaking hands with the captain as he went back to his room. However, he hadn't noticed before that Steve had placed a bag of water balloons over Loki's door, so when the trickster opened it, all the water balloons came raining down. He could only say one thing after that.

"Ow, my pride."

xxxxx

A/N: Alright, so putting Steve in the freezer when he's asleep is something that I think Loki might do. Being the prankster that he is, Loki would probably be upset if anybody outmatched him in a prank war. And that last line there is one of my favorite phrases.

THESE PONIES ARE RUNNING ALL OVER MY SCREEN :D

R & R please :D


	11. Rule 10

A/N: I feel really productive right now, so I guess I'm gonna have to write more chapters. Not that I mind writing though. These rule explainers are easy to write because I have the little prompts right there.

I still own nothing.

xxxxx

10) Don't put Loki's scepter in bed next to him, and when he wakes up, son't say, "What a strange night."

"How about...Captain America...like...fucksss hisss sssshield or sssomething..." Tony slurred, drunk out of his mind, just like most of the Avengers. All of them were drunk, except for Steve, who couldn't get drunk, and Natasha, who wouldn't take part in something like this. Even Jarvis was drunk; he had drank motor oil mixed with alcohol.

"I'm not gonna 'fuck my sheild', Stark." Steve was quite annoyed at the group of drunkards. Truthfully, he was just a little bit jealous that they could participate in this when he couldn't.

"Whyyy not..?" Tony asked, grabbing the sheild. "Don't you looove your sheild?"

"It's pretty obvious." Loki squealed, giggling like a schoolgirl at every funny thing.

"Not...in that way." Steve told them, grabbing his sheild away from Tony. Tony made a small sound of protest, but soon grabbed Jarvis and began feeling up his robot.

"I...I wanna violate your USB port..." Tony whispered creepily, earning a horrified expression from Jarvis.

"But that's illeeegal." Jarvis whined. Tony pulled the robot on top of him.

"Not if you enjoy it."

"Okay, this is just going too far." Natasha said, facepalming.

"Yeah guys, just go and do something else." Steve agreed.

"How about...we could all go to Ass-guard and...and slap Laufey?" Bruce asked, sprawled across the floor.

"He doesn't like that...but sssure..." Thor told him, giving Steve a creepy smile as he flipped his hair.

"Alright, I'm done trying to deal with these guys." Natasha muttered, leaving the room, which left Steve alone to deal with the drunkards.

Great.

xxxxx

THE NEXT MORNING

Loki woke up in bed, which was strange, considering that he rememebered passing out on the floor, but nothing else.

He turned to the side and noticed his scepter in bed next to him. Here's where things got confusing. He looked at it strangly. It was just lying there as if it was a person, next to Loki in his bed. It didn't help that he hardly remembered anything from the night before.

It was then that Tony walked in and stared at Loki in bed with his scepter. He smirked and turned away before adding "What a strange night.".

Loki stared in the direction that Tony had left to. He was beggining to put the pieces together...no memory of the night before, waking up in bed next to his scepter, Tony saying "What a strange night."...

What?!

All that Loki could think of at that moment was, _Did I seriously have sex with my scepter last night?!_

Tony laughed quietly to himself outside of Loki's door.

xxxxx

A/N: Apparently Jarvis can get drunk if he drinks motor oil mixed with alcohol. I don't know how, I just wanted him to join in on the group of drunkards.

Also, the whole "slap Laufey" thing was something I kept writing all over my grade progress report. Just flooding that paper with "I want to slap Laufey" "Can I slap Laufey?" as well as "You slapped Loki too hard!"

I have no fucking idea man.

This one doesn't even have a story behind it, so there's not much to say. However, the next one kind of does, so...meh.

R & R please :D


	12. Rule 11

A/N: I have a few story ideas right now, so I might actually make a new story! One of them is actually a PREQUEL to "The Rescue". That's right, everyone will finally get to know what really happened to Lokester!

Alright, let's get on with the chapter!

I own nothing.

xxxxx

11) Bruce needs to stop sneaking up behind people and yelling "HULK SMASH"

"Yeah that's right, I'm not afraid of anything." Tony remarked to the girls standing around him. They all squealed in delight.

The Avengers were at a house party, having a good time. Some random popular dude had invited them to the big party, so, being the Avengers and knowing this guy would be happy, they had come to the party, which was packed with awesome people dancing and having a good time.

"You're really not afraid of anything?" a girl asked. Tony nodded while smiling at her.

"Nope, nothing scares me anymore, except for one thing." All the Avengers stared at him, interested to see what the one thing was.

"HULK SMASH!" Bruce yelled, jumping from behind Tony and scaring him. Tony screamed like a girl and fell onto the floor, Bruce and the girls laughing at him.

"Well, that must be the one thing." Clint remarked, all the Avengers laughing at Tony sprawled across the floor.

"Bruce, what the hell?" Tony shouted, jumping up from the floor. "What was that for?!"

"I just wanted to see what would happen." the scientist told him, running off to another place.

xxxxx

Steve followed Thor down the hallway. The demigod was apparently leading the captain to go stargazing with him, and Steve had immediatley accepted. The two of them walked through the hall and past a few doorways.

"HULK SMASH!" Bruce suddenly jumped out of the closet and yelled his signature phrase. Steve had thrown himself to the floor in fright, and Thor had flattened against the wall while holding Mjolnir protectively.

"What was that for?!" Steve exclaimed, getting off the floor and giving Bruce a dirty look, who was now laughing at the both of them.

"I'm sorry, it's just so much fun." Bruce ran off again, leaving the two boys to stare at each other strangely.

xxxxx

A/N: I hope you've caught me dropping hints that I support the pairing Thor/Steve. I mean, Bruce/Loki is my OTP, but Thor/Steve is like my second favorite.

For some reason, I imagine that Bruce would play around like this at a party. Not sure why, he just seems that sometimes, when he's not being a scientist or trying to control his temper, he could be kind of a pranky type, like Loki. :)

R & R please. :D


	13. Rule 12

A/N: Sorry about not updating, but I had to take a little break. I really need a vacation.

Guys, I try to make them in character. I thought they were. Jeez.

I own nothing.

xxxxx

12) Don't grope Tony's arc reactor. Even if he likes it.

Steve was mad at Tony.

Of course, it wasn't really anything new. Tony was constantly getting into trouble, being such an immature man-child. Like all those missions when he and Clint were making dirty jokes to each other. Or when he wouldn't stop telling "Yo Momma" jokes. Even that time when they were on a mission and he couldn't stop saying "that's what she said".

But today...today was just wrong on so many levels.

He and the other Avengers were playing some game called "Truth or Dare". The captain wondered why it wasn't banned yet. Steve was busy with some paperwork in the other room, so there were only six. However, Clint, the second most immature Avenger, dared Tony to grope Steve's butt. If he did, the archer would dance around naked in a public place.

Of course, Tony had accepted, and, with all the Avengers watching him and Clint recording it, snuck up behind the captain and felt up his ass.

Steve was really mad and embarrased when he found out it was all a dare, and even more when he found out that Clint had actually danced around naked in a crowd of people. And yes, people had recognized him.

Steve decided that the only way to get back at Tony was to feel up something of _his_.

The captain waited in the doorway, watching the Avengers discuss different things, as he waited in the doorway for the perfect time to exact his revenge.

"What's he doing shaking that thing?" Clint asked, pointing at Jarvis, who was shaking an 8 ball.

"SHAKE THE BALL LIKE A PENIS!" Tony yelled, Jarvis staring at him with a shocked expression.

Now was the perfect chance.

Steve ran at Tony, grabbing him and beginning to feel up his arc reactor.

"Oh, hey! Captain, I didn't know you went to second base so easily!" Tony remarked, blushing a little at Steve's groping.

"I'm not! This is payback!" Steve yelled. "You shouldn't have fondled my ass!"

"Yeah right. I know you want me." Tony whispered seductively, grabbing Steve.

"What the hell Stark?!" Steve shouted, taking his hands away from Tony's light.

"Why'd you stop?" Tony complained.

"Because...wait, you like it?!" Steve asked incredously. Tony nodded while keeping that same stupid grin on his face. The other Avengers stared at him with a "wtf" expression.

"Honestly, sometimes you are just impossible." Steve remarked.

"I couldn't agree more." Jarvis put in.

xxxxx

A/N: WHOEVER CAN CATCH THE PEWDIEPIE REFERENCE IS EPIC!

Anyway, I have a couple new stories in the works. The first chapter of "Through The Windows" might be posted either today or tomorrow, and I'll get back to my regular schedule soon.

Also, would anyone like to see a story where Jarvis gets a computer virus and Tony has to take care of him? I mean, since Tony is very attached to Jarvis, he sees "Tony, I don't feel well. Could you take care of me or give me a back rub?" when in reality, Jarvis is laying across the bed yelling "TONY I'M DYING". What do you guys think?

R & R please. :D


	14. Rule 13

A/N: So, this new story in the works might make the updates to the rules list become slower. I'll try to still update the rules list every day, but every few days a new chapter to "Through The Windows" will be posted. So, if you don't see updates on the rules list, just remember that it's because I'm working on another story.

Anyway, let's just do this chapter!

I still own nothing :|

xxxxx

13) Stop trolling Clint by saying he's blind.

"So how about that mission today?" Tony leaned back in his chair. He had, for some reason, taken an office chair from his room and brought it to the dinner table. Nobody really needed to ask, that was just Tony.

"Oh, yeah. That was pretty interesting." Clint put in. He was sitting next to Natasha, who surprisingly didn't complain.

"But how do you know? If you're blind..." Tony began, looking to the others with the expression of "play along".

"What? I'm not blind!" Clint was somewhat offended by Tony's little comment, but he didn't know that it was about to get worse.

"Hey, how do you see the enemies that you shoot at?" Bruce asked, Tony giving him a stupid smile.

"Because I'm not blind!" Clint was getting slightly frustrated at his teammates' new game.

"He's just hiding it." Loki pointed out. "He's embarassed."

"How do you work for S.H.E.I.L.D. if you're blind?" Steve remarked. "I mean, do they have special cards or something?"

"Alright, that's enough!" Clint yelled, stomping out of the room, leaving the Avengers to all laugh at their little joke.

_You know_, Tony thought. _This isn't over. It's actually just beginning._

xxxxx

A FEW DAYS LATER

"So, what game is that?" Steve asked, pointing to the computer screen.

"Plants vs. Zombies." Clint told him, putting a Wall-Nut in front of a pea shooter.

"But how do you know where to put the plants, if you're blind?" Tony remarked, immediately going back to the little routine.

"Yeah, do you, like, feel the screen or something?" Bruce asked.

Clint gave them a look of death.

xxxxx

A/N: Lol yeah short chapter. You see, I used to do this with my friend. I would always tell him he was blind, and he'd deny it. Cuz he wasn't. But I always liked to troll him by saying he was. And we used to play Plants vs. Zombies ( .ever.) and I would make little comments about that.

Also, before I saw the Avengers, me and my friend always used to pretend Clint was blind. Whenever we play our game, I'm Clint, and I say he's blind. Why? It's fun...

R & R please. :D :D :D


	15. Rule 14

A/N: Sorry guys but I've been busy lately. I'll try to update faster, but I'll have more time on the weekends and stuff.

Also, please check out my new story www . fanfiction s/ 8593840/ 1/Through-The-Windows (no spaces)

I still don't own anything.

xxxxx

14) Quit making ginger jokes to Natasha.

"Hey Nat, what do you call a good looking man with a redhead?" Tony asked. Clint and Loki looked to each other, as they knew it was "trouble time".

"What are you saying?" Natasha asked, not looking up from her book. "Something about a redhead?"

"A hostage!" Tony completed, the other Avengers staring at him. Clint and Loki knew what they were getting at.

Of course, since she was his partner, Clint had heard many ginger jokes. Loki had been around humans enough to understand their insults and rude remarks.

"Excuse me?" Natasha looked up from her book to deliver a death stare to Tony.

"Why are redheads like guns?" Clint started. He knew that this one would probably fit Natasha pretty well.

"How." Natasha said with a bore expression. The three immature Avengers looked to each other, smiling stupidly, before Clint finished the joke.

"Keep one around long enough and soon you'll want to shoot it!" Natasha rolled her eyes as the three laughed at all their ginger jokes. She then decided that two can play at this game.

"Hey Clint, why don't blind people skydive?" the female assassin asked. Clint immediately stopped and stared at Natasha, somewhat offended.

"Why doesn't he?"

"It scares the hell out of the dog." That one little line would now turn into a full out joke war between all the Avengers.

"Hey Captain, why do they call it the Virgin Islands?" Tony remarked.

"Why?"

"Because that's where you're from!" Bruce and Loki looked to Tony and did the "ooooh" thing.

"Yo momma so fat that when she walked in front of the TV I missed the season of my program!" Of course, Thor didn't know what it meant, but

Tony had taught him and Loki a bunch of "yo momma" jokes.

"Yo momma so ugly she looked out the window and got arrested for mooning!" Loki countered.

"Yo momma so hairy she shaves with a weedwhacker!"

"Yo momma so fat that her yearbook picture was taken with google maps!"

"You guys!" Steve interrupted. The Avengers stopped their rude joke war and looked to the captain. "What did we do to get here?! Aren't we supposed to get along and not insult each others hair color, or if they're blind or not, and especially not each others mothers!"

"Hey, you know, the difference between a shoe and a ginger is that a shoe has a soul!" Clint remarked to Natasha, which started up the rude joke war all over again.

_These are my teammates_. Steve thought._ I seriously have to work with these people_.

xxxxx

A/N: Lol I wrote this on my phone in class, when we were supposed to be watching a movie. :D

Also, all the ginger jokes, the yo momma jokes, they're from jokes4us. Pretty epic website.

R & R please. :D


	16. Rule 15

A/N: So guys, in a few days I'm going on vacation, which I really need. So there won't be any updates for a few days. Sorry about that, heh.

Also, guys, please read and review my new story "Through The Windows", it would really help out and motivate me.

HIDE YO KIDS, HIDE YO WIFE.

Lol unnecessary.

ANYWAY, I don't own anything.

xxxxx

15) Don't force Loki (or Thor, or _anybody_) to do the hair flip.

"Hey Loki, check this out." Tony called, motioning for Loki to come over and look at his computer.

All the Avengers, except for Steve, were watching a video Tony had put up, which was the Captain flipping his hair to a song apparently called "Whip my hair back and forth".

"What is he doing?" Loki asked, while laughing at Steve for doing something so strange.

"Oh, it's a human thing." Bruce explained. "People do this because...well, it's fun." He flipped his hair for emphasis, the black strands whipping to the side.

"Hey, I think you should do it." Tony remarked while staring at Loki.

"Um, I'd rather not." Loki told him, going back to watching the video. Tony moved closer.

"Come on Lokes, you know you want to." Tony gave Loki one of his creepy smiles.

"Since when is he 'Lokes'?" Steve asked as he walked in, but stopped as he looked to the computer and saw the video of him whipping his hair. "And why are you showing everyone that video?!"

"It doesn't matter. Whip that hair, Lokester." Tony said in a creepy yet demanding voice. He was dissapointed when Loki didn't.

"Fine. Thor, why don't you?" Tony now stared at Thor, who also didn't want to flip his hair.

"Oh, I know..." Tony stood up and began walking to where Jarvis was writing something and doing paperwork. Tony snuck up behind him and grabbed the robot.

"_Nej! Inte du!_" Jarvis yelled, startled by Tony suddenly grabbing him. "Oh, it's you."

"I need you to flip your hair." Tony said with his creepy voice. He was really excited when Jarvis actually did it.

"Does anybody know what his deal is?" Steve asked.

"Nobody does." Bruce told him, all the Avengers agreeing.

xxxxx

_Nej! Inte du!_ - No! Not you!

A/N: Not sure why Jarvis was yelling in Swedish. Probably for Pewdiepie or something.

So yeah, as you've noticed, all the Avengers except for Tony have cool nicknames. I was thinking of writing a story about it. I mean, check this out.

Steve - Cap, Capsicle, Captain Spandex

Thor - Hammertime, Point Break, Thunder

Bruce - Brucie, Hulkie, Greenie

Natasha - Nat, Tasha

Clint - Hawk, Blind Guy, Birdie

Loki - Lokes, Lokester

Jarvis - Jarv, Jarvie, J

Tony - ...Light?

So yeah. Tony needs a cool nickname. Any suggestions?

R & R please. :D


	17. Rule 16

A/N: Well, I'm in Disney World for my vacation, so I'll be taking a small break. Also, I'm gonna delete my story "Through The Windows". I don't like how I did on it, it's not what I usually do, and I should just give up the whole "The Rescue" thing, except these stories I do will probably always be set in that universe. So I'll stop with the sequels and prequels. Sorry guys.

Also, thank you for the funny nicknames that you gave Tony. I liked them all, but my favorite is probably "Brony Tony". :)

I'm writing on my phone because my mom is on the computer, so...

I still own nothing.

xxxxx

16) Stop taking Steve's sheild and yelling "I AM CAPTAIN AMERICA AND I WILL HIT YOU WITH MY FRISBEE"

Tony was bored.

He had nothing to do today. He was supposed to be working in the lab with Bruce, but the scientist was working at the hospital that day. He had his own little team, composed of Clint and Loki, called "The Trouble Makers". The three of them, being the most immature Avengers on the whole team, had formed this little group, where they played pranks on the various Avengers.

However, Clint was training today and so was Loki. And no one else really hung out with Tony that much around "The Avenger House". For some reason, Tony didn't really call it Stark Tower that much anymore, instead calling it The Avenger House to embarrass his teammates.

Now, the rest of the team was sitting at the table and sharing stories as always. Tony was sitting on the couch with Jarvis, the man and robot watching a movie. Tony was half paying attention to the movie and half to the stories. Thor was talking about his adventures as a child and something about tearing down some curtains and making his cape.

Tony looked to the side and saw the shield of Captain America laying on the floor, when he was suddenly hit with an idea.

He picked up the shield and jumped up on the couch. Steve stopped talking to look at the playboy who was jumping around on the couch. The Captain could only guess that Tony was making fun of him.

"Stark, what do you think you're doing?" Steve asked as he watched Tony swing his shield around.

"I AM CAPTAIN AMERICA AND I WILL HIT YOU WITH MY FRISBEE!" Tony yelled, jumping off the couch and swinging the shield around like there was no tomorrow.

"How many times have I told you, IT'S NOT A FRISBEE!" Steve shouted, angered by Tony's remarks about the shield. He almost hated the frisbee remarks as much as the theory that the Captain had sex with his shield.

At that moment right then, Clint and Loki walked in.

"Hey Lokes, I know what time it is." Clint remarked, looking at the dancing Tony.

"Adventure time?" Loki guessed. Clint smiled and Loki understood. It was their favorite time of night. The three of them yelled as loud as they could, "TROUBLE TIME!"

Steve facepalmed as he watched his teammates, the ones who had gone through so many missions with him and fought in so many battles, dance around on the couch while yelling something about "trouble time".

Sometimes the Captain really hated his job.

xxxxx

A/N: I find it kind of ironic that Clint and Loki are now friends. Well, if you've seen Avengers then you'll know what I'm getting at.

Also, yes, I used to watch Adventure Time all the time. It was such an epic show, but I'm not sure what happened. Btw my favorite character was Beemo.

Alright, something I gotta ask. Would you like to see a Pewdiepie fanfic from me? Which will probably involve Cry and the Amnesia crew. What do you think?

R & R please. :D


	18. Rule 17

A/N: So, I might actually write that Pewdiepie story soon. It'll be epic, we'll have Cry, Nova, Tobuscus...if you want me to. What do ya think?

Also, I know I've said this before, but thank you guys so much for all your views and reviews and favorites and follows...it really means a lot. This has easily become my most popular story on here, with over 7000 views, just...thank you.

Alright, let's get on with this epic rule!

This girl writing the story does not own the characters, so you can stop asking, website.

xxxxx

17) No using Steve's sheild as a frisbee, or plate, or anything that it's not!

"So you tore down the curtains?" Steve asked, somewhat surprised.

"Yes." Thor explained. "When I was a young one, my mother had these vibrant red drapes. Of course, since I had recently discovered my lightning powers, I needed a cape like all other brave warriors. I tore down those curtains and wore them proudly."

"Did mom ever find out?" Tony asked. Steve didn't notice that the playboy was not eating his dinner off of a plate; the captain was too interested in Thor's story to see what his teammate had done.

"Oh yes." Thor continued, laughing at the memory. "She was angrier than I've ever seen her before. However, she allowed me to keep them, and I have been wearing them for many years."

"I knew it!" Tony yelled. "I knew your cape was made from your mom's drapes!" He stuffed a cookie into his mouth.

"Wait a second, that's not a plate..." Steve began once he looked over at Tony. "Is that my shield?!"

"Huh? Oh yeah." Tony answered, staring at Steve with an expression of "whatcha gonna do about it".

"And why are you using it as a plate?!"

"Because it's fun." Tony finished the rest of the cookies before the Captain snatched his shield away.

"It's not a plate!" Steve yelled. "It is only a shield!"

xxxxx

"Hey, J, go long!" Tony shouted, throwing the frisbee. His robot caught it, stared at it knowing that it wasn't a frisbee, then threw it back.

Of course, since Steve was busy sitting on a lounge chair and reading, he didn't notice Tony and Jarvis playing with the "frisbee" until it hit him in the face. He looked up.

"Hey Cap, can you throw that back?" Tony asked. Steve took that moment to look down at what the two boys were playing with.

"Guys, what the hell?!" Steve yelled when he got a good look at what they were throwing. It wasn't a frisbee; it was his shield. "My shield is not a frisbee!"

"I guess we have to do something else." Tony remarked, until both robot and playboy had to run away from the angry Captain.

xxxxx

"What about a sled?" Clint suggested. Tony grinned and wrote it down.

"Hey guys, what are you writing about in here?" Steve asked, sneaking a peek at the paper the team was writing on. With just a glance, he noticed the title, and grabbed it away.

"The hell?!" Steve yelled. The paper he was holding was titled "Things Captain America's shield can be used as". The worst part is that there was a very long list.

"Guys." Steve began. "My shield is a shield. Not a plate, frisbee, bowl, pan, hat, umbrella, sled, and especially not a toilet! It is a shield, and it's mine at that!"

"Don't forget it can be used as a table!" Tony remarked, which started up a long discussion of what Steve's shield could do.

Sometimes Steve really wondered why he had to be unfrozen in the most idiotic generation ever.

xxxxx

A/N: So I was thinking of writing this fanfic called "We're Just Kids" about Thor and his friends when they were kids and all their adventures.

So that youtuber story would probably be all about Nova getting kidnapped, and the others have to save him. I need to know what you think. :)

R & R please. :D


	19. Rule 18

A/N: You know what's embarrassing? I've been back from my vacation for almost a week now, and I still haven't updated. Ehehe...sorry about that. But I needed a break, since all this fuck shit stack and school and report cards and PewDieCry and everything ahhhh

This one was kinda hard to write because I don't have that many insults to Loki, so I'm just gonna make a bunch of ice and adopted cracks. That's really mean. ;)

I own nothing

xxxxx

18) Quit making Frost Giant cracks around Loki.

"Hey Loki, you want some_ ice _with that?" Tony asked, making his stupid face and pointing to Loki's drink. The trickster looked up at Tony with an offended expression.

"What do you mean by that?" Loki questioned, even though he already knew that Tony was making fun of him.

"He's asking if you would like your drink _frozen_." Clint put in, the two looking to the other Avengers as if to say_ keep it up_.

"Well maybe you should go compete in the Hunger Games, Katniss." Loki said back, wearing his usual side-smile. The team had watched that movie the other day, and everybody kept making Katniss jokes to Clint.

"Why don't you go play out in the snow with the other retarded snowmen?" Tony remarked, making Loki give the playboy a death stare. However, he wasn't done yet.

"Here we go again." Natasha rolled her eyes.

"Will they ever grow up?" Steve added as the insult war continued.

"Hey, you know what?" Loki asked, staring at Tony with a stupid grin on his face. "Most of the time, superheroes are born or created. Not built like you are."

"Well at least I wasn't adopted." Tony put in, which made Loki stop dead. Steve and Natasha looked at each other with an expression of "you did not just say that". Clint had an expression of "you just went too far".

Loki threw the drink of water at Tony's face.

Of course, the insult war continued, all the Avengers (except for Steve and Natasha) viciously arguing with each other.

"They never stop, do they?" Natasha said with the straightest face.

Steve quietly agreed.

xxxxx

A/N: Heh. You can tell that I like insult wars.

I couldn't really think of that many Frost Giant cracks, so I just decided to throw some other insults in there, and it just turned into...this.

I will try to update faster, but pretty soon I will be returning to deviantART, so you can check out my epic art.

This one was just late becasue of school stuff and report cards and tests and everything against me and all this fricking frick frick why why why I ship PewDieCry ahhh *explodes*

Wanna see a PewDieCry fanfic from me? ;)

R & R please. :D


	20. Rule 19

A/N: So I got the PewdieXCry story all planned out, but I'm not sure whether to post it on this site or not. I know I'll put it on deviantART, but here I'm not sure.

Other than that, it's really cold here now. :/ Winters in Florida always feel really strange because it's not really cold here that much.

P.S. I'm writing on my phone so I can watch Cryaotic at the same time.

I own nothing.

xxxxx

19) Bruce needs to stop playing rage inducing games.

"Dammit." Bruce cursed as he watched the character on his game jump across the screen, only to fall into another spinning blade. Tony had shown him this game called "Super Meat Boy", which was a game where you had to play as a meat cube and save your girlfriend.

However, Tony forgot to mention the fact that this game was really difficult and would make someone rage a ton.

"What the hell?!" Bruce yelled as the meat cube slid down the wall into a pit of spikes. "This game is fucking impossible!"

"Yeah, but that's what makes it fun." Tony pointed out in a casual tone from the doorway.

"Wait a minute, is that why you wanted me to play this?!" Bruce shouted. "Because it's a rage game?!"

"Okay fine, play this next game." Tony started typing a new web address and opened up a game called "The Binding of Isaac".

Bruce thought the game was pretty easy at first, but it soon got more difficult. The little character kept getting killed by the various enemies, and soon, Bruce's ranting could be heard all around The Avenger House.

"What the fuck?! Why do you keep dying?!" Bruce hollered at the computer as Isaac died yet again.

Steve looked toward Bruce's room with a strange expression. He and the other Avengers knew that both Tony and Bruce were playing computer games, but they weren't sure why Bruce was raging so much.

"FUCK! What killed me there?!" Bruce yelled at the computer as Isaac died yet again. "Why must the game fuck me over so much?!"

"Okay, what is going on in here and why is there so much cursing?!" Steve announced as he ran into the room, only to see Bruce throw the computer across the room while Tony laughed about the raging, not seeming to care about the thrown computer.

"Seriously? What is with these people...?" Steve asked himself as he walked out of the room shaking his head.

xxxxx

A/N: Uberhaxornova anyone?

So yeah, if Bruce played either of those (very ragey) games, he would probably get progressively more pissed off until finally giving up and throwing the computer.

Bruce has issues.

R & R please. :D


	21. Rule 20

A/N: Ehehe sorry guys. Really late, I know. And yeah, I also know that I keep coming back like every week saying "Hey, sorry I'm late."

Dammit.

But I think these chapters are getting better now. This one is pretty easy to make because of the three troublemakers (Tony, Clint, and Loki). And the fact that Steve has sex with his shield. Obviously. (ehehe NO)

Also, thank you guys for helping me hit the big 50. We got over 50 reviews and more keep coming in! So thank you. :)

I still own nothing.

xxxxx

20) For frick's sake, stop assuming that Steve has sex with his sheild!

"So, how was the sheild sex?" Tony asked, leaning over the table to stare creepily at Steve. The Captain glared back at him angrily, while Clint and Loki gave each other "the look of trouble time".

"For the last time, I don't have sex with my sheild!" Steve yelled, blushing slightly.

"Oh, yeah, sure. The first sign of a secret relationship is denial." Clint put in. Natasha rolled her eyes and left the room. Bruce stared at the argument going on, not sure which side to join. The scientist knew that Steve probably didn't make love to his sheild, but no one really knew.

"Seriously, what the hell is your problem guys?" Steve asked, looking at the three with an expression of _don't even go there._ "Why do you think I have sex with my sheild?"

"Because you love it." Loki pointed out. "We've all seen the way you look at it and touch it and make out with it..."

"I have never made out with my sheild!" Steve shouted, blushing at the way his teammates made fun of him and his sheild. "And yeah, you're kinda right about me loving it, but that doesn't mean-"

"HE JUST ADMITTED HE WAS IN LOVE WITH HIS SHIELD!" Tony yelled, Clint and Loki high-fiving. "HEY, J! CAPTAIN AMERICA LOVES HIS SHEILD!"

Jarvis came out of his room just to give Tony a "seriously?" look.

"What?! No!" Steve hollered. "I didn't mean it like that!"

"Yeah right! You said you love your sheild! I knew it!" Clint announced.

_I'm never gonna live this down._ Steve thought as his teammates raved over the fact that the captain loved his sheild.

Well, he did, but not like that.

However, the troublemakers would never believe that.

xxxxx

A/N: Heh. What do you guys think? Does Steve have sex with his sheild or not?

So, I'm gonna actually try to update faster. School isn't as hard now that I'm getting tutoring.

Sorry short chapter.

Also, I don't know where Thor is. Probably making out with his hammer. Heh.

R & R please. :D


	22. Rule 21

A/N: Well, no school today, so that means I can update! This chapter is something I imagine happening a lot, because...well, don't we all want to know why Fury wears an eyepatch?

We're almost halfway there bros! When we hit chapter 25, that's the halfway mark. And thank you guys for all the support, and views, and reviews, and the community! That's right, this story got into a community! So thank you guys!

Also, I do requests for stories as long as I know the characters. Like, if you wanted me to write an Avengers or MLP story, I'll do it. So, request away, if you like!

I still own nothing.

xxxxx

21) Tony, never steal Director Fury's eyepatch again.

"Hey guys! I got it!" Tony yelled, running to Clint and Loki. He was holding something.

"You actually got it?!" Clint asked incredously, staring at the item in question. Tony nodded. "How did you get it without getting killed?!"

"Well, it's actually not that hard." Tony explained while holding it up like a trophy. "You just gotta be talking to him casually, and then just grab it. Oh, and you have to make sure to run fast, because-"

"STARK, GET THE FUCK OVER HERE NOW!" a voice screamed from the main room. Tony ducked into a closet with his group as the three listened to Fury stomping around outside. The troublemakers could tell the director was pissed off.

Clint opened the door just a little bit to peek outside. Fury was super pissed, looking around the S.H.E.I.L.D. base for the three Avengers. He had one hand up to cover his eye, the one that Tony had stolen the eyepatch from.

"I KNOW YOU'RE HIDING SOMEWHERE!" Fury hollered, now looking in closets and under tables.

The three knew that it was only a matter of time before the director would break into their closet and catch Tony with the eyepatch.

A few moments later, just that happened. Fury threw open the closet door to see Clint and Loki standing next to Tony, who was holding the eyepatch.

"STARK, GIVE THAT BACK!" Fury yelled. Tony grinned and ran away as fast as he could, leaving Clint and Loki to stare at each other awkwardly.

For the next hour, all the S.H.E.I.L.D. agents got to witniss Director Fury chasing Tony around the base, yelling at h the playboy to give the eyepatch back.

But of course, Tony wouldn't do that.

Not that easily.

xxxxx

A/N: Why does he wear an eyepatch? I guess Tony wanted to find out so badly that he stole it. Because everyone knows that Director Fury will never take off his eyepatch. Unless he's on drugs. UMM WHAT NOTHING

So today is (erection) Election Day, which is really pissing me off with all the ads like "VOTE 2 MAEK SURE THAT DA U.S. HAS GUD ECONAMY". Seriously, give it a rest.

Honestly, I think that _I_ should be president.

R & R please. :D


	23. Rule 22

A/N: Alright guys. I know that it's been quite a while, but there's been a big fuck shit stack that I had to get through. School stuff, family problems, and that we recently had to put down one of our ferrets. He had a tumor behind his eye and was very sick. It was time. R.I.P. Charlie. /3

Anyway, at least I got the new chapter now. Remember back in the first one how Tony had the deep dark secret that he liked Katy Perry? Well, that makes an appearence again. Heh.

Also, I have a new story idea. The story is called "The Avenger Prank War" and I'm sure the title explains it all. Would you like to see it? It'll have a lot of chapters, mostly inspired by Prank vs. Prank or Nikki & John.

One more thing. I'm listening to Justin Beiber.

I still don't own anything.

xxxxx

22) No more blasting Katy Perry all day. TONY.

BABY BABY BABY OOOOH

"What the fuck?!" Tony yelled, looking towards the living room where the music had come from. Stomping in, he noticed Clint looking at him with that look of "I win.". Loki was laying across the couch, holding a pillow over his head and looking very annoyed.

I THOUGHT YOU'D ALWAYS BE MINE

"Clint, why the hell-?!" Tony shouted, staring at the archer with an expression of "words can't even". Clint began dancing to the Justin Beiber as he told Tony of his "amazing plan".

"Annoying, isn't it?" Clint boasted. "That's what you get for replacing all the songs on my iPod with Rebecca Black and Gotye!"

"Fuck. You." Tony stomped off to the lab and attempted to get back to his work. Him and Bruce were just trying to work on a project, but Clint just HAD to blast Justin Beiber at top volume.

LEMME TELL YOU ONE TIME GIRL I LOVE GIRL I LOVE GIRL I LOVE YOU

"How are you not angry at this guy?" Tony asked incredously to Bruce, who didn't seem bothered by the JB.

"I don't mind." Bruce answered, before realizing how that would sound.

"You like JB?!" Tony shouted with a stupid grin on his face. "So you're a Belieber?! Screw all the news in the paper, we need to print the news that Bruce Banner has Beiber Fever!"

"Shut up." Bruce snapped before turning back to his work. Tony was about to say something else, but then he heard Clint turn up the music even louder.

LOVE ME LOVE ME SAY THAT YOU LOVE ME

"Two can play at this game." Tony whispered as he grabbed his personal radio. Placing a CD into the slot, he ran into the living room and turned up the volume to the max.

CALIFORNIA GIRLS WE'RE UNFORGETTABLE DAISY DUKES BIKINIS ON TOP

"What the hell Stark?!" Clint yelled, turning off his music as Katy Perry balsted through The Avenger House.

"That's what you get!" Tony yelled, putting the radio somewhere Clint couldn't reach it. The archer watched helplessly as Tony gave him a look of "look who wins NOW" and left the room, leaving the Katy Perry to play at top volume all day.

CUZ BABY YOU'RE A FIIIIIRRRRREEEEEWOOOOOOOOORK 

Since the others were away for the day, Clint had to sit there and listen to the Katy Perry all day.

Sometimes he really hated his job.

xxxxx

A/N: I actually like JB and Katy Perry. Also Rebecca Black's new songs are good. But Gotye needs to fall from a skyscaper. No offense fans. Offense to Gotye.

So yeah, Tony secretly likes Katy Perry. Well, it's not a secret anymore in The Avenger House. So yeah. Everyone knows it, but they still kinda make fun of him.

And yeah, Bruce doesn't mind JB. For...some reason. I dunno lol.

R & R please. :D


	24. Rule 23

A/N: I have a new idea for an upcoming story, but I need to know if you guys will like it. It's (yeah, I know. Not that many people like them) a LokixOC story. Or kind of. The OC has a secret. Hehehe.

Also, SEASON THREEEEEE! I'm wearing my pony shirt right now! That premiere last week was EPIC! So you might see some pony stories from me pretty soon.

That's the problem with me. I get too many ideas at once and can't decide what to pick.

AAAAH SO MANY CHOOOIIIIICEEEESSSSSS

I still own nothin'.

xxxxx

23) Stop Googling yourself, Tony.

"You taught them how to use the internet?" Bruce asked. Tony nodded.

"Yeah! Because it's funny!" Tony answered, watching the show.

Steve was trying to figure out the computer, attempting to type an email to Fury (the monthly report) and only succeeding on typing about one word a minute. And every two seconds he would ask Tony some stupid question like "How do you save?" or "What does this button do?"

Thor had figured it out pretty quickly, but was only interested in Skype so he could talk to Jane. However, as Tony watched the two guys try to work with the strange technology, he noticed Thor Googling pictures of lightning.

"What is that?" Tony asked. Bruce looked at him strange.

"You've never heard of Google?!" the scientist asked incredously.

"Does it have to do with me?"

"No..."

"Then I don't care."

"Not everything has to be about you, Tony!"

Tony struck a pose. "Yes it does." He was suddenly hit with an idea, and ran off to the lab to try it out, leaving Bruce to stand there wondering how someone could live without Google.

xxxxx

"Okay, let's see..."

Tony had pulled up Firefox, refusing to use Internet Explorer that Bruce always used, and typed in the Google website. He knew what it was, he just didn't use it that much. However, seeing Thor looking up pictures of lightning gave him an idea.

He started typing in the search bar.

_Tony Stark_

About a million search pages popped up at once. _Tony Stark _was a very popular search. He took some time to look through the pages, many of them saying how hot he was and how badly the fangirls wanted to do him. Others included news reports, fanart, and haters. Tony didn't mind the haters though. He was actually wearing a shirt that said "I Love Haters".

He decided to search something else.

_Tony Stark Naked_

Thousands of fanarts filled the screen as the search completed. Tony found that he was strangley turned on by himself. If that was even possible. He looked through a lot of the fanart, interested in how well drawn they were.

Bruce decided to walk in at that moment.

"What the hell Tony?!" he asked as he noticed Tony looking through nude fanarts. "What are you doing?!"

"I'm using Google!" Tony protested. "You told me I should use it more!"

"Not to look up pictures of yourself!" Bruce yelled, and left the room, leaving Tony with the fanart.

"Well, that's what you think." Tony said, mostly to himself, as he continued to browse the Google.

xxxxx

A/N: One day Google is gonna take over the world. And I will be perfectly okay with that.

So yeah. I might make an Avengers Christmas special when the time comes. Just because. But what do you guys want to see first? Actually, I should set up a poll.

So go to my page and vote for the story you want to see next!

R & R please. :D

_I always end these the same..._


	25. Rule 24

A/N: Well, this one is kinda hard to write, because it's just Thor sleeping with his hammer and that's pretty much it. I dunno. Also, I'm beginning to like X-men a little too much, even though I haven't yet seen the movie and don't know that many of the characters. But guys. Have you SEEN Gambit's hair?! It's so long and amazing! I want it!

Okay. That was kinda creepy. But whatever. If I see the movie, I might write a fanfiction, I dunno. :\ I'm embarrassed now heh.

I still own nothing.

xxxxx

24) Don't take pictures of Thor while he's sleeping, we all know he sleeps with his hammer.

The three troublemakers whispered quietly to themselves as they walked silently around the hallway. It was well past midnight, and all the Avengers were asleep. Of course, this was when the troublemakers came out for tricks. As Tony had put it, "nighttime is the best time for play".

Clint held the camera as Loki unlocked the door to Thor's room to see if the rumor was true. It had been going around The Avenger House for quite some time now, and had even spread to S.H.I.E.L.D. and parts of the city. Loki had of course started it, him being the one to know Thor best.

As the three entered the room, Loki lit it up with a small light he made in his hand. The three could now see firsthand that the rumor was in fact true.

Thor slept with his hammer.

_Thor, the God of Thunder, slept with his hammer._

_Holding it like a teddy bear!_

Tony laughed to himself as Clint began snapping away photos. Loki gave Tony a look of "I told you so" as Clint continued to take pictures of Thor asleep with his hammer. These were definitley going to the S.H.I.E.L.D. base. Possibly on the internet.

xxxxx

"Guys, check this out." Tony called. The Avengers came over to the computer, where Tony had Facebook pulled up with his profile page. There were pictures all over it, the pictures of Thor from last night, each one with it's own original caption and thousands of likes.

"You actually posted them?!" Clint asked as he looked through Tony's profile. Tony nodded as the archer scrolled through the pictures, looking at each one and laughing at the caption.

"I do not understand. Why am I on this machine?" Thor asked, not understanding the technology that well.

"Well, this is Facebook." Tony explained. "It's where people post pictures of other people or write things. We took pictures of you last night to see if the rumors were true, about you sleeping with your hammer. And it seems that they are true."

"Is it...wrong...to sleep with my hammer?" the demigod asked, slightly embarassed now that his teammates were making fun of it.

"Yeah, it's kinda obsessive. It proves that you love your hammer." Clint teased, making the others laugh.

"I have said that I do not love Mjolnir like you say." Thor began, trying to explain to his teammates that these rumors about him making love to his hammer were not true. However, they didn't seem to want to listen, instead making fun of the soon-to-be relationship.

"So, I wonder if they're a thing now..." Clint asked.

"Obviously, I think they've moved from third base to home run!" Tony remarked, embarassing Thor even more.

"My friends...I have explained. I do not make love to Mjolnir." Thor attempted, but the others just kept thinking their dirty thoughts.

Steve had been watching the whole conversation, thinking to himself that his teammates had seriously lost their minds.

xxxxx

A few days later...

Tony opened up the Yahoo homepage*. Looking at the top searches, he noticed something that made him burst out laughing and alert his fellow troublemakers.

_Top Searches_

_1. Justin Beiber_

_2. Apple is Stupid_

_3. Gambit's Hair_

_**4. Thor Sleeping With Hammer**_

Steve facepalmed as his Avengers went on and on about Mjolnir and cuddling and not shutting up.

Would anyone ever get a break?

xxxxx

*Yeah, I actually like Yahoo. It's my homepage. :)

A/N: So there you go. He sleeps with his hammer. I fricking knew it lol.

Also, I forgot to say, HAPPY THANKSGIVING!

I knew I had to say something about Gambit's hair in this...

R & R please. :D


	26. Rule 25

A/N: Well guys, we're here. We're halfway there, just like Big Time Rush! Halfway to the end of this story~!

Alright, so in the poll, "The Avengers Prank War" is winning a lot more than the other. So, what do you guys want? Do you want me to post the other story pretty soon, or finish this one first? I dunno lol. Tell me in reviews!

So guys, thank you for all the support and reviews and everything. We have over 15,000 views and we're only halfway there. So thank you guys!

I don't own anything.

xxxxx

25) Loki, stop putting on sexy clothes and going out in public.

Loki smiled to himself as he looked in the mirror and struck a pose. The lingerie he was wearing really showed him off and highlighted all his...best parts. He had found the sexy outfit in the laudry room, and assumed it had belonged to Natasha, since she was the only girl in The Avenger House.

Tony was the one who had explained the purpose of the clothing. The playboy had told him about how girls wear it to attract the guy, and then had dared Loki to wear it. The trickster had accepted when he found out that Tony would pay him for the incident and maybe take him shopping.

He had also taught Loki a bunch of "pick-up lines" that would "get all the girls". They were all relating to him, but Tony had assured the trickster that the girls would love it.

Well, of course, because crazy girls loved Loki for some reason.

He looked in the mirror once again before teleporting to the park.

xxxxx

"Isn't it nice today?" a boy asked his girlfriend.

"Yeah, it's really-HOLY FRICK!" the girl shouted upon noticing Loki. He smiled and struck a pose.

The girl fainted, and other fangirls immediately ran to the sexy Loki.

"Hey girls." Loki began. "I'm horny and I'm not talking about the helmet."

Many of the girls fainted, while most of them blushed and screamed.

"He's so perfect!" one yelled,

"Sooo incredibly sexy!" another shouted out.

"You know, I have more than one staff that will render you powerless." Loki said again, much to the delight of the girls.

"It's soooo amazing when he says these things!" a girl shouted.

"Hey, you're awesome! I love you! But not in a gay way or anything..." a guy said from the crowd.

"You don't need a tesseract to open my portals." Loki remarked, as half the fangirl crowd fainted.

"What the hell is going on right now?" Clint asked, walking into the park with a couple other Avengers.

"He's...um..." Steve began, blushing and feeling very awkward. Tony, on the other hand, was laughing harder than ever.

"Is that Natasha's lingerie?!" Clint asked incredously. Loki nodded, still showing off for the remaining conscious girls.

"Heh...I told him to do it!" Tony admitted, before laughing again.

"I swear, sometimes I wonder how you guys can be Avengers and save the city." Steve muttered, before walking away, leaving sexy Loki with the crowd of girls.

Captain America would never get a break.

xxxxx

A/N: GUYS. I'm gonna write an X-Men story! Well, first I need to see the movie, cuz I only know like 2 of them really well. But basically, the working title is "Gambit's Return", unless someone can come up with something better.

The title is kinda self explainitory, but basically, the team finds Gambit after a few years, after Logan accidently hits him with his car (seriously Logan, watch the road instead of the girl in your car). The team soon finds out that the card master is hiding something, and Logan tries to figure out why Gambit is so upset.

Yeah. Lots of bromance there heh.

So yeah. I might need another title, if you want to try it out.

Also, I beat up Gambit A LOT in this story. Sorry Gambit. Ehehe... ;)

R & R please. :D


	27. Rule 26

A/N: Well guys, I saw it. The X-Men movie. Yesterday night, I saw the Origins movie, but I still have to Google all the other characters before starting on my story, which is now called "Gambit Strikes Back".

Also, we're almost there! Almost to **100**reviews! And we're only halfway through this story! I just wanna thank you guys once again.

I got a list of pranks for "The Avengers Prank War", and I'm probably gonna set up a poll with all my story ideas to choose from again. So stay tuned for more Avenger Adventures!

I still don't own anything.

xxxxx

26) Tony, no tying Steve up in the basement and forcing him to watch the entire two seasons of My Little Pony.

Tony smiled to himself as he hid the two DVDs in his jacket. The long rope was also stored there, and everything else had been set up for a while now.

"Hey, Captain Virgin, you need to come see this." Tony called. Steve looked over with an offended expression, but still came over to his teammate.

_Mistake one._

"What is it now, Stark?" Steve asked, slightly annoyed at the playboy for all the things he did in the past.

"I need you to come see something. Follow me." Tony announced, leading the Captain to the basement. Steve thought it was kind of strange, but followed anyway to see what Tony was up to.

_Mistake two._

"Sit here." Tony requested, pointing to a chair that sat in the middle of the basement. Steve gave him a weird look.

"Seriously, Stark, what are you doing?" the Captain asked suspiciously. "Why are you acting so...creepy? What are you plotting?"

"I'm not plotting anything, I swear." Tony lied, pointing at the chair once again. "Just sit in the chair and don't ask."

"Okay?" Steve sort of agreed, sitting on the chair, all while giving Tony one of those "what the hell are you doing" looks.

_Mistake three...you lose._

"Good. Now, we just get everything else ready..." Tony took the rope out of his pocket and began to tie up the Captain.

"Tony, what are you doing?" Steve asked, watching Tony tie him to the chair. "Why do I have to be tied up?"

"Because." the playboy answered, making sure the rope was tight enough that the Captain wouldn't escape. "Just trust me on this. Everything will be explained in time."

"Since when would I ever trust you?" Steve muttered, mostly to himself.

Finally, Tony was done tying up Steve and the Captain jsut sat there confused, wondering what the hell the billionare was doing.

Tony wheeled in a TV stand and pulled the DVDs out of his jacket. Putting them into the disc drive, he smiled evilly before leaving the basement, making sure to lock the door.

Steve looked after the playboy in confusion before seeing the TV screen and looking at it with horror.

_My little poooonyyyyyy...my little poooooonyyyyyy... AAHH AAHH AAHH AAHH_

"TONY!" Steve yelled before realizing that this was the plan, to make him into a "brony", by tying him up in the basement and forcing him to watch the show.

Outside, Tony, Clint, and Loki laughed to themselves at their "master plan".

xxxxx

THE NEXT MORNING

"Hey, where's the Captain?" Bruce asked.

"OH SHIT! We forgot about Steve!" Tony shouted, grabbing Clint and Loki and rushing to the basement. Unlocking the door, the three looked at the results of their plan.

Steve was still sitting in the chair, eyes glued to the screen as a few ponies did their everyday tasks. Looking closer, Tony could see that the episode was the one with creepy Twilight Sparkle, when she was freaking out about the friendship report.

"Hey Steve, enjoying yourself there?" Tony asked, smirking.

"You guys are so irritating sometimes." Steve answered, keeping his eyes on the screen at all times.

What? It was a good show.

Captain America would never admit it though.

xxxxx

A/N: Heh. Steve is a brony now.

So yeah, the new story should be up within the week. If you want it. Please tell me if you think that I should write "Gambit Strikes Back" or stay with Avengers for now. I need opinions!

R & R please. :D


	28. Rule 27

A/N: Alright guys, right now I'm in the car going to Disney once again! But it's alright, cuz I'll still be able to write on my phone.

So, in a couple days, I'm gonna start on "Gambit Strikes Back" and maybe post it later. Sorry guys, you're probably annoyed with me talking so much, but I get excited!

Also, we're really really close to 100 reviews! I just have to thank you guys once again. I never expected the story to take off like this. So it's you guys that helped me along!

I don't own the characters.

xxxxx

27) Don't pretend to cut Bruce's hair as a "prank"

"Alright guys, I'm gonna prank Bruce!" Tony announced. Clint and Loki looked at him in surprise.

"_You're_ gonna prank _Bruce_?" Clint asked, bewildered. "How will you do that?"

"Well, I bought this fake hair extension that looks just like Bruce's hair." Tony explained, holding up a long lock of fake black hair. He also showed some scissors. "I'm gonna go over to him and pretend to cut his hair."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Loki asked, still not sure about playing a prank on Bruce Banner.

"It'll be funny." Tony protested. "Now, I'll do it, but you guys gotta watch, cuz he is gonna flip out."

A few minutes later, Clint and Loki were watching from the doorway, while Tony approached Bruce, who was looking for a movie on the computer.

"Just pick a random one." Tony remarked, holding the hair extension.

"Which kind do you want?" Bruce asked.

"I don't know, just any...your hair looks soft..." Tony began to run a hand through it as the two other troublemakers watched.

"Stop, you're gonna mess it up." Bruce complained. Tony closed the scissors to make a cutting sound and held up the fake hair.

"That was an accident!" Tony said, Bruce already glaring at the playboy.

"Did you just cut my hair Tony?!" the scientist yelled.

"I didn't mean to, I swear! I was trying to prank you!"

"That's not a prank! I can't believe you would do that!"

Bruce stomped out of the room to the downstairs bathroom to observe what the playboy had done to his hair. Tony motioned for the others to follow him as they continued with the prank.

"Where did you cut it?!" Bruce yelled, looking in the mirror. Tony showed up at the doorway.

"In the back...it's not bad! You can't even tell!" Tony tried to explain. Bruce's eyes flashed to green.

"Why the hell would you think this is okay?!" Bruce hollered. Tony handed him the fake hair and Bruce looked at it angrily before finding the little clip on the end.

"It's just-it's not your real hair." Tony admitted, the three troublemakers laughing at their prank. "Holy frick, I was shaking I was so scared!"

Bruce smiled at the three, still a little pissed but knowing that they were just playing around. "I don't even know what to say..."

"Guys. That was the best prank ever!" Tony shouted, the group high-fiving before running off.

Even though the group was irritating as fuck sometimes, Bruce was glad to have them as friends.

xxxxx

A/N: Well guys, I don't really have anything to say, except that I have successfully made it to Disney, but I will still be updating.

Also, if anyone would like to see the video this was inspired from, you can just PM me and I'll show you if you want it.

R &R please. :D

_Bruce Banner._


	29. Rule 28

A/N: Well guys. We did it. WE REACHED 100 REVIEWS!

I just want to thank you once again. I never expected this story to take off like it did, and we're only a little more than halfway through now! When I posted "The Rescue", that got a little over 20 reviews (don't remember the exact number) and now heres this silly little thing that I made on the day I saw "Thor" cuz I was inspired. So thank you guys for all your support, and I hope you stay tuned to the remaining rules and future stories!

On a side note, I'm gonna shut up about X-Men, because I probably won't be posting those until early next year. However, they'll be here soon, so stay tuned!

I still own nothing.

xxxxx

28) Stop calling the bifrost the "bisexualfrost"

"So I was thinking...we have a foursome." Tony suggested, walking to the living room with his robot.

"A foursome?" Jarvis asked, looking at his creator strangly.

"Yeah. Including me, Thor, Loki, and Clint. I don't think that the others would be into that though..." Tony wondered who else would want to do it.

"Umm, that's kinda...why do you want that?" Jarvis asked, not knowing why Tony would want to have the others involved in intercourse. Usually the playboy hit on Jarvis. Right, Tony was a playboy.

"I don't know. People always gotta try somethin' new." Tony put an arm around Jarvis. "And maybe if you wanna join, it could be a fivesome. Or maybe invite some of the X-Men over and have a big orgy..."

"What the hell are you goin' on about?" Clint asked from the kitchen, only hearing part of Tony's speech.

"I don't even know anymore." Tony admitted, taking a seat next to Loki. "But I know that Thor would enjoy it, with all the travelling via the _bisexualfrost_."

"Excuse me?" Thor asked, not understanding the term.

"Well, you know, cuz it's a _rainbow_ bridge called the _bi_frost." Tony explained. "When you say-" he made his voice deep to impersinate Thor "-'I must travel to Asgard and use the bifrost'...it kinda sounds like you're trying to come out of the closet."

"It is a fair statement." Clint put in.

"My friends, are you saying-?" Thor tried to understand. He had been around humans long enough to get some of their remarks, but this one was a bit challenging.

"That you're gay? Well, yes." Tony remarked. "Or at least bisexual. Not that I have a problem with that. I just think you should admit it."

"Friend Stark, I am not like that." Thor tried explaining, but the few Avengers at the table just kept it up.

"You know, for once you've got a point, Tony." Clint told him. "It does make sense, the whole rainbow and the bifrost...yeah, Thor, I think you are in the closet."

"They do make sense with their words." Loki put in. "I've been around humans quite a while, and from what I understand, they're right."

"See? Even your brother agrees." Tony remarked. "I got that orgy idea still man."

"Tony, why does this conversation exist?" Jarvis asked, thinking to himself, How could a man that created an iron suit, many amazing things, and me be so immature?

"Well, I agree with you all except for that orgy. That's kinda strange to say." Clint remarked.

"What the hell is going on right now?" Steve announced, sauntering into the kitchen.

"Thor travels the bisexualfrost." Tony concluded, while Steve just thought to himself how idiotic his team was.

xxxxx

A/N: Heh yeah. My mom actually came up with the term "bisexualfrost" when I was explaining stuff about the Avengers and Thor.

So, my favorite holiday is coming up! I was thinking of doing an Avengers Christmas story, but I don't know.

Sorry that this took a while and was short, but the next chapter will be so much fun to write.

R & R please. :D


	30. Rule 29

A/N: Well, I wrote this in class yesterday, so I'm sorry it's a short chapter. I just feel pretty strange writing these, I mean, the next few ones might be longer, but these just feel...forced. I don't know, I like writing them, but...it just seems like I'm not really in it anymore.

I tried to make these guys more in character then that last one, but I don't really feel in it right now. I feel like I want to write X-Men, and I am, but I gotta finish this one first.

I don't know...has anyone ever had this before?

I still own nothing.

xxxxx

29) Tony, quit humping all the lab equipment.

Bruce scribbled onto the paper held to the clipboard. He looked over the work and wrote a few scientific formulas into the graph. He studied the chemicals carefully while Tony

messed around with his own.

While Bruce was trying to study different chemical reactions, Tony was just seeing which chemicals he could mix to make the biggest explosion. Both of them had a clipboard, but while Bruce was writing chemical reaction effects, Tony had a graph and a rating scale for "awesomeness of explosion".

A loud explosion startled Bruce, and he turned to glare at Tony, who was just standing there with a stupid smirk on his face.

"I give that one a 10!" Tony proclaimed, writing the mixture and rating into his graph.

"Tony, will you please stop doing that?" Bruce asked. "What are you even trying to attempt?"

"Come on, I was just playing around!" Tony protested. Bruce shook his head and continued with his work.

"Hey, hey, look what I'm doing." Tony said after a few minutes of silence. With a sigh, Bruce turned to the playboy to find him doing something perverted to a piece of equipment.

"What are you doing?!" Bruce shouted, putting the clipboard down and watching the act. Tony appeared to be pelvic thrusting the lab equipment.

"Do you enjoy my thrustful thrusts?" Tony asked, wearing the most stupid grin while he dry humped the machine.

"Why?" was all Bruce asked, as Tony began to hump more of the lab equipment.

"You're always so serious!" Tony remarked. "Lighten up a little for once! I know I am!"

"Tony, that is _not_ necessary!" Bruce shouted, picking up a bar to threaten Tony with. The playboy saw the scientist with the weapon and ran away to go back to his work. However, when Bruce wasn't looking, Tony went back to his "thrustful thrusts". After mixing a few chemicals, Bruce turned around only to witness Tony doing his act once again.

"What the hell Tony? Really? Why are you being this way?!" Bruce yelled. Tony smiled at him.

"It's fun." was all the playboy said.

"What is going on back here?" Steve asked, coming into the lab to check the boys' work.

"I'm trying to work here, but he's just being immature." Bruce explained while pointing to Tony. "And now I can't use the equipment because Tony's humping all of it."

"Why is he still your assistant?" Steve wondered, the two of them watching Tony and his "thrustful thrusts".

"That's what I ask myself every day." Bruce put in, as the two wondered to themselves how this immature guy could be an Avenger and save the world.

xxxxx

A/N: I can't really think of anything to say, other than nobody saw that I was using my phone in class.

I'll try to get more chapters soon. Maybe later I'll feel better about them.

R & R please. :D


	31. Rule 30

A/N: Well, I feel better now. Last time, I said that I didn't feel in it that day, but now I feel better about this story. So, I made another chapter! Besides, I had to get this out today. I'm not gonna be able to finish this. The world ends tomorrow. All of it will go away, no Christmas, you'll never see my X-Men stories...

PFF HA! AS IF! Who actually believes that crap?! I mean, a bunch of people think it's gonna end, just because the Mayans ran out of stone on their calender. Seriously, I hope none of you guys believe that.

I still own nothing.

xxxxx

30) Quit putting hair dye in Natasha's shampoo.

"Look what I got." Tony pulled out a bottle of hair bleach.

"What's that for?" Loki asked. The three pranksters were in the basement, which has pretty much become their meeting place to discuss new pranks/ways to annoy the other Avengers. However, when they had a plan to annoy the others, it always ended up involving Steve.

"Well, I think we put in in Natasha's shampoo." Tony explained. The other two dramatically gasped in unison.

"Putting hair dye in Tasha's shampoo?!" Clint asked incredulously. "That's just too far! Pranking Natasha is uncharted territory!"

"You can't perform that without being...what is it, 'shanked'!" Loki added.

"Come on, it'll be funny!" Tony protested. He held up another bottle filled with a bright green liquid. "I even got this to add in her conditioner."

"Well, if you get killed, then we're not responsible." Clint remarked. Loki nodded.

Tony just shrugged. He lived life on the edge.

xxxxx

The Avengers were gathered around the table. One was missing, however. Natasha.

Steve noticed how Tony, Clint, and Loki kept looking back and forth to each other like they were plotting something. He watched them for a while, and they seemed to be talking to each other with their eyes.

Finally, Bruce broke the silence.

"What are you three up to now?" the scientist asked suspiciously.

"Nothing..." Tony smiled, and the three exchanged a mischievous glance before they heard Natasha yelling. A second later, she came out of the bathroom, wrapped in a towel. The three troublemakers looked at her and their eyes widened.

Natasha's hair was bright green. The hair dye that Tony had bought made her hair a lot brighter than it said on the bottle. There were a few patches of blond hair where the bleach had done its work, and even some remaining strands of red.

"WHAT THE FUCK STARK!?" she screamed. Tony put his hands up in a defensive gesture.

"Wait, why are we blaming me?" Tony asked. The two other troublemakers watched the show, while Steve thought to himself, _why did I get stuck with this team?_

"Don't try to play your way out!" Natasha hollered. "I know that you and your possé like to prank people! Stark, this is too far! This is too fucking far!"

"Come on, I was just playing around!" Tony protested. Natasha came toward him and he ran across the room.

"Seriously? What was going through your head to make you think this was okay?!" the (former now) redhead continued.

"Well, it was mostly his idea." Clint remarked. Natasha grabbed Tony and threw him over the table.

"How long's this shit last for?!" she shouted.

"I guess a few days?!" Tony whined, covering his face with one hand and his crotch with the other. Natasha glared at him before throwing him to the floor ad stomping out, going back to the bathroom to try as get the color out of her hair.

"You pranked Natasha?!" Steve shouted. Tony stood up and nodded.

"Yup! I survived pranking Natasha Romanoff!" Tony announced. "That should be a shirt!"

Steve facedesked and Bruce just shook his head.

xxxxx

A/N: Facedesking: the new thing.

Well, the next rule might be posted tomorrow since it's probably my absolute favorite and Winter Break starts. I have school, and then two weeks off.

Still, I have to read six chapters of a science book. TWICE. I gotta pass this midterm, and it pisses me the fuck off.

R & R please. :D


	32. Rule 31

A/N: Well, here it is. This one is my favorite rule out of the list, just because it's based on personal expierience, which I'll tell you about at the end.

So, I have a bunch of story ideas, all the X-Men ones that I'll post next year. I'm gonna finish this, do those, and when all the X-Men stories are done, I'll start "The Avengers Prank War".

I own nothing.

xxxxx

31) Stop forgetting Clint.

"Time to go." Steve announced. A few of the Avengers came over to him, while Tony and Loki made little sounds of protest. However, they had been at the roller rink for a long time; almost five hours.

After finally getting a break from all their missions and assignments, Tony had suggested that the Avengers go roller skating. Bruce had taught Thor and Loki how to do it, and in only half an hour, they were very good at it.

However, Tony and Bruce were probably the best skaters. Steve was not very good at it but tried, and Thor and Loki were okay with the fun sport.

Being there for five hours had made most of them tired, except for Tony, who always seemed to have an endless supply of energy. Even Loki, who also had lots of energy, was worn out.

The six of them piled into the car, one of Tony's less showoffy ones, and set off. Steve took that time to do a little roll call and make sure everyone was there. He knew that Natasha didn't feel like coming, so he took her out of the list. _Tony, Bruce, Loki, Thor..._

Wait.

"Where's Clint?" Steve asked.

"Who?" Tony looked up from texting Jarvis, who was also back at home.

"Clint. You know...Hawkeye...?" Steve told them. "Did you forget him again?!"

"Uhh...no, no way, heh." Tony tried making an excuse, which didn't really work out so well.

"Well then where is he?!" Steve was starting to get annoyed. "He's not here, so you must have forgot him!"

Rain started to pour down. "I didn't forget him!" Tony protested. "Weren't YOU supposed to get everyone? I mean, you ARE the leader of this crazy band of screwups!"

"We should all know and it should be all of our responsibilities!" Steve yelled.

MEANWHILE

Clint skated around the rink a few more times before hearing Steve call for everyone. He skated in that direction as the other Avengers left.

Taking off his skates, he began following them outside, where it was already starting to rain. His teammates began to get into Tony's car, and Clint followed them before realizing what was happening.

_They were leaving without him!_

"Wait! Wait!" Clint hollered, chasing the vehicle down the street. "YOU FORGOT ME AGAIN!"

It had happened a few times before, and Clint was starting to get pissed off. He sighed as the rain picked up and began running back home.

BACK AT THE AVENGER HOUSE

The Avengers were all sitting on different couches, talking and sharing stories as always. Tony had an arm around Jarvis, Steve was sitting with Thor, and Loki was laying against Bruce.

All of a sudden, the door swung open, and a very angry and soaked Clint stepped through.

"OH SHIT! I knew we forgot someone!" Tony yelled.

"Yeah! This isn't the first time it's happened either!" Clint shouted. "Why does everyone always forget me?!"

"I don't know man, but that's kinda depressing." Tony admitted.

Steve was about to scold his teammates, but then he remembered that he too had forgotten Clint.

xxxxx

A/N: This rule is based on personal expierience. Whenever I'd roll call the Avengers in my head, I would always forget one, which would usually turn out to be Clint. I don't know, but that just happens. That's why in one of my games with my friend I was Clint, but he was blind in the game, and I would only call him Hawk around her. It would be sort of like "Okay, so I'll be Cl-Hawk."

yeah guys the world didn't end

R & R please :D


	33. Rule 32

A/N: MERRY CHRISTMAS BROS! I GOT X-MEN FIRST CLASS HELL YEAAAAAAHHHHH!

or i celebrate it if u don't then happy whatever u celebrate

Anyway, I'm on Winter Break, so updates might be a little slower since I need a vacation and I gotta study for this damn midterm.

I don't own anything.

xxxxx

32) When he's in his Frost Giant form, stop asking Loki if he's high.

Loki looked over himself in the mirror. He turned around a few times, admiring his natural form.

He had learned to be less insecure about who he really was, and sometimes showed his Frost Giant form to the others individually, but only a couple of them. Today, Tony had dared him to show it to everyone, as it would help him be more confident about himself.

He stepped out of his room and into the main room, where all of the Avengers were.

"Hey, Ice Boy finally feels better about himself." Tony remarked. Loki gave him a look but smiled anyway.

"Why is he blue?" Steve asked.

"It's like his other form or something." Clint tried to explain, not really knowing much about that subject.

"Yes, it is his natural form, the way he was born." Thor clarified.

"But why does he look high as a kite?" Tony asked. Loki glared at him.

"Excuse me?"

"It is a fair statement." Clint put in. "I mean, you got the red eyes like a stoner."

"This is part of my Frost Giant form, what are you talking about?" the trickster asked, somewhat offended. He knew about "stoners", and did not enjoy being called one simply because his eyes were red.

"Nah man, you've been doin' too much of the 420." Tony said. Loki gave him a side smile, the one that said "you're on".

"And you've been an idiot for much too long." Loki shot back. Tony glared at him, and the Avengers started the insult war once again.

"Well, you've been using your weird spells to make meth!" Clint put in.

"And you've been stealing those drugs and making yourself ugly." Loki remarked.

"Why do they always do this?" Natasha asked.

"No idea, but this has been going on for too long." Steve agreed, watching the immature show.

"You know, on Halloween, this guy doens't even need a glow stick since he is one!" Clint announced, pointing at Tony's arc reactor.

"At least I have an awesome suit." the playboy countered. "What's your power? Shooting a long hard thing with a pointy tip?"

At that moment, Bruce walked in and witnessed the Avengers fighting.

"Another insult war?" the scientist asked, unamused.

Steve and Natasha nodded, clearly annoyed at their teammates.

xxxxx

A/N: HA! MORE AVENGERS INSULT WAR? YOU THOUGHT I WAS DONE? DAT'S WHERE YUR WRONG HEH

So, I know it's a day late, but that's cuz yesterday I started writing it at night, and I'm only finishing it this morning. But at least it's here now.

Also, I have a couple other ideas for X-Men stories that I'm doing. One is with Erik and Charles, which pretty much everybody ships, and the other...um, I'm kinda embarrassed to admit that I ship Erik and Shaw. Does anyone out there do the same? Anyone? Come on, there's gotta be one other person! O/O

Well, I'm gonna take my First Class DVD and have a little fun on the computer.

R & R please. :D


	34. Rule 33

A/N: I don't really have anything to say lol. I saw the movie yesterday (X-Men First Class) and...I...I just...I can't even...THIS MOVIE IS FRICKING EPIC! THE FIGHT SCENES, THE ACTION, THE POWERS, AND THE BROMANCE! Once this is done, I will probably immediatley post the X-Men stories with Cherik (Charles and Erik) and...something else. I don't know what I've created. I call it Sharik (Shaw and Erik) and...I really don't know how this happened. I started shipping them as a joke, but now...

I should shut up.

I still don't own anything.

xxxxx

33) Everyone needs to stop ripping off their clothes whenever Bruce walks in.

The three troublemakers watched the door as they waited. Hiding behind the couch, Tony looked over the cushion at the door, seeing nothing and getting back down angrily.

"Dammit, where the hell is he?" Tony snapped, checking the door once again for the scientist that was supposed to be here.

"It takes time to get from the base all the way here." Clint told him, also getting impatient, but not as much as the playboy. Loki was keeping himself occupied by casting random spells and creating things to mess with.

"Wait, I think he's coming!" Tony announced quietly. The three heard the unlock sound of the door, and a moment later, Bruce stepped in.

"Now!" Clint shouted. The three jumped out from behind the couch and Bruce stared at them. The group looked to each other for a moment before beginning to rip off their clothes.

"What may I ask are you doing?" Bruce asked, sure that the three were pranking him yet again.

"This is what you do!" Tony yelled, ripping his shirt completely off and grinning like an idiot.

"It's true!" Clint agreed, tearing his pants off movie-style. "Well, you haven't done it in a long time, but you know..."

"They're right!" Loki put in, grabbing his cape and throwing it to the ground.

"...seriously?" Bruce asked, watching the three pretty much make fun of him. "Is that what I do?"

"Well, used to." Clint remarked, going to a boombox and turning on a rap beat.

"But now that I'm like this..." Tony showed off his body, as he was only in his boxers. "Do you think I can seduce Jarvis and serenade him with _this_?"

Tony picked up a hairbrush and started rapping.

_Unh, unh, you know what to do_

_Unh, unh, I'm falling for you_

_Unh, unh, you're always in my head_

_Now let's get to know each other, and get into my bed_

"If you don't stop then my clothes will rip off for real." Bruce warned.

That shut the three up.

For now.

xxxxx

A/N: What the hell just happened. I don't even know lol.

So that song is by the same guy who does FridayNightCranks (I really hope some of you bros watch it) and can be found here: www . youtube watch?v=srTPHRd3JSg&list=UU2fzhYYqM3mNg66w2WoLZzw&index=3 (no spaces between .'s)

So yeah, maybe sometime in late January (or mid) I'll finish this, and then I'll start posting my X-Men stories that I've already began.


	35. Rule 34

A/N: Well, I'm just updating a lot recently, but don't get used to it, cuz it doesn't last that long. XD It's only because of the awesome dubstep I'm listening to and the fact that I don't know what to do and I'm not in the mood to write an X-Men story. SO ENJOY YOUR SPAM.

More insult wars? This has to stop. Well, there will only be a couple more, so...

lol rule 34

I still don't own The Avengers. :\

xxxxx

34) Never call Loki an "Ice-Hole"

"You are so immature sometimes!" Loki yelled, walking out of the conference room, Tony following him.

"I'm not! It wasn't that bad!" Tony protested. "They just have no sense of humor."

The seven Avengers were meeting at a S.H.I.E.L.D. conference to discuss the recent issues in the city. However, Tony kept making rude remarks and immature jokes, and whenever someone said something about it, he responded with "your mom".

Finally, Fury had had enough of the playboy's immaturity, so he threatened to send him out if he made another remark. To which Tony responded with "yeah, well I'll send your mom to a strip club to shake her ass for all the other whore agents."

Instantly kicked out.

Loki had only followed because Fury had told him that he was good at yelling at people, and the trickster had agreed with that.

"You insulted the director's mother and the agents!" Loki shouted. Tony shrugged.

"Well, you sometimes act like a bitch too." the playboy remarked. Loki turned to glare at him.

"I'm a bitch?" Loki asked. He knew what it meant, but never expected to be called one. "You're a douchebag!"

"Wow! I never expected you to cuss!" Tony praised. Even though he didn't know where Loki would learn that language, he was impressed by the trickster's bravery to say that to him. "As you're too much of a momma's boy who only cares about himself."

"You're a...slut." Loki said after a few moments, remembering something Clint had said about a movie character once. The archer had told the chaos maker that it was an insult to women, but could also be used to a man.

"Well, I might be one, but you're a retarded snowman!" Tony yelled.

"You're an asshole!" Loki shouted.

"And you're an Ice-Hole!" Tony hollered.

"I'm what?!"

"An Ice-Hole! Since I'm an asshole, that makes you one! However, not really, since you're a weird blue thing sometimes, so you're an Ice-Hole. Get it?!"

"Fuck you!" Loki yelled before storming away.

"Where are you learning this language?!" Tony asked, impressed by Loki learning more about the world he currently stayed at.

"From you!" he shouted before jumping out the window and flying back home.

Tony was too bust watching the trickster that he didn't notice the other Avengers standing behind him until he turned around.

"Oh! How long have you been standing there?" Tony asked, suddenly embarrassed. Steve gave him a blank look.

"Long enough." Steve told him, no emotion in his voice. He turned around and simply walked away, as well as the others.

They thought that Tony cared. The playboy had offended Loki to the point of flying out a window.

But he didn't really care.

Because it would probably happen again.

xxxxx

A/N: Apparently Loki can fly now. Well, you've seen all that weird magic stuff he does, so I assume he can fly. What do you think?

So yeah, this is one of my favorites just because of all the Key of Awesome references. I don't know, any story with references is epic, so...

R & R please. :D


	36. Rule 35

A/N: I'm back yet again, as it's a Saturday night and I get inspired when I'm on vacation. I hope you guys like the daily updates as much as I do. Even though I said (at the beginning of this story) that I would try these daily, but it never really happened, so...

THE DAILYS ARE BACK GUYSSSSSS OR I GUESS FOR NOW HEHEHE

yeah so like i own nothing as usual

xxxxx

35) Bruce, quit hitting everything when you're having a bad day.

Bruce stomped through the door, pushing a table over as he angrily walked in. It was one of his days where everything was just pissing him off, especially Tony.

The playboy would not stop annoying the scientist while they were working. As soon as Bruce was about to say something about what they were working on, Tony would interrupt with something completely irrelevant.

Mostly ideas on how to seduce Jarvis.

Bruce was actually trying to work on the project, but getting progressively more pissed off at Tony's antics. Expirimenting with chemicals while hearing your science partner talking about seducing a robot and singing "_Do you like it boy yeah I want want want what ya want want want..._" could get annoying after a few minutes.

Finally, after hearing too much pick-up lines and perverted lyrics, Bruce had had enough. He turned towards Tony and glared at him, about to really let him have it, when he noticed the playboy at it again with his pervertedness.

"Would Jarvis enjoy this?" Tony asked, holding a bottle of icing and spraying it on himself, all while proclaiming "_It's not even my birthday, but he wanna lick the icing off, icing off..._".

"Okay, how the fuck are you still in this team?" Bruce yelled. "I'm actually trying to work here, while you're talking about seducing a robot! What the fuck is your problem?!"

"Well, you know how I am." Tony remarked. "You know I've been trying to get with him for months."

"Is that some kind of hidden fantasy of yours?!" Bruce snapped.

"It's not very hidden anymore." Tony admitted.

Bruce had enough. He stormed out of the lab and into the living room, where he was currently hitting most of the furniture. Chairs, tables, and papers flew across the room as the scientist pretty much let everything that he had been holding back for months go.

"Jeez man, what the hell is goin' on with you?" Tony asked, coming into the room just in time to catch a small stool. "Hey, throwing stuff?" He held up the stool. "Is that really necessary?"

"Leave me the fuck alone!" Bruce hollered, throwing a table at Tony, which hit the playboy and sent him flying into a wall.

"Look, I'm sorry if I came off as a pervert back there." Tony began. Bruce stopped and turned toward him. "Why don't we just start this over, I'll stop asking you how to seduce Jarvis, you stop throwin' stuff, and we'll go back to work.

Bruce sighed and put down the chair. "...fine."

"Good." Tony said, the two of them going back to the lab.

"But seriously, can't you ever act normal?" Bruce asked on the way there.

"Hmmm...no." Tony admitted.

Bruce had to hide a smile. Tony pissed him off, but the playboy was still his science partner, and one of his only friends.

xxxxx

A/N: Wow Tony. First you sing Katy Perry, and now it's Rihanna. StarClan help us all (Warriors book reference). Btw, the two that he was singing were "Rude Boy" and "Birthday Cake".

So yeah, even though Tony pisses Bruce the fuck off, the two are still really good friends for some reason. ;)

I don't really know what to say, other than the fact that I hit things when I'm angry too. My mom always tells me before school to not Hulk out.

R & R please. :D


	37. Rule 36

A/N: HEY GUYSSSS I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT TO SAY RIGHT NOW.

So, yesterday I was on Shaw's tumblr, and wondering why Shaw had a tumblr. But I think the better question is "why am I on Shaw's tumblr?". Since I got nothing to say, I'm just sharing random stories about my routine last night, which is when I was browsing Charles and Erik fanart for a couple hours. ;)

I still own nothing. |:\

xxxxx

36) Don't make up parodies of songs for the different Avengers.

Tony skipped through the Avenger House while singing something. Bruce stared at the playboy as he performed some Avenger song.

_You took my life_

_Put it to this new place_

_I work here in this base_

_We call it S.H.I.E.L.D._

_Becaaause_

_I am not exactly normal_

_I have awesome traits about me_

_I have an epic suit_

_Took some stuff and I made it in a cave_

_Now I work with some cool people_

_One who had some anger problems_

_One who was enhanced to be strong_

_And now I finally fit in_

_Why don't you join the Avengers, Avengers, yeah_

_Hey, hey hey..._

"What is that you're singing?" Bruce asked, staring at Tony.

"It's a parody of 'Umbrella' by Rihanna. It's about me, of course, cuz I'm the greatest." Tony boasted, striking a pose.

"So your new obsession is making up parodies of songs for the Avengers?" Bruce gave Tony a strange look.

"Of course!" Tony announced. "Oh, there's the others!"

The other Avengers came into the room. Tony climbed up on a table and started the announcement.

"Hey everyone!" Tony shouted. "It's time for a show!"

"Are you drunk?" Steve asked.

"Maybe a little." Tony admitted. "Are you ready for this?!"

"...ugh."

Tong grabbed a hairbrush and began his show, singing a parody to the tune of "Last Friday Night".

_This guy has a light in his chest_

_This one, you don't wanna get pissed_

_This girl shoots things all the time_

_The Captain has a shield that he loves_

_A demigod with a hammer_

_A guy shoots arrows at the wall_

_Leader is the eyepatch guy_

_Loki's been here for a while_

_These people are here, we all live in the tower_

_Aww yeah_

_Awesome stuff they do, it is really the best time_

_Damn!_

_So now you know_

_We are the Avengers_

_We are special in some ways_

_We might be crazy_

_But it's alright_

_It is the best_

_The best_

"Okay, this is just messed up." Steve yelled, interrupting Tony and his strange drunk fun.

"Yeah, I mean, what the hell is this?" Clint put in.

"It's my awesome show!" Tony remarked. "I can be faaamous~!"

That was all he said before passing out and falling off the table.

Steve just stared before walking out of the room emotionlessly.

xxxxx

LATER ON

"What do we have here?" Tony asked, picking up a paper with something written on it.

"No don't-!" Bruce started, going to grab the paper away, but the contents had been revealed.

_Summer of 2012_

_We all joined up_

_We became the Avengers_

_The world is now safe_

_And sometime when people attack_

_We save the whole damn day_

It wasn't finished, but Tony instantly knew what it was.

"You were doing it too!" Tony accused, smiling like an idiot.

"...yeah..." Bruce admitted after a few seconds.

Of course, Tony was happy about that, since writing songs about the Avengers was frickin fun.

xxxxx

A/N: Heheh yeah sorry about this but...you know. I know guys, I'm not very good at writing parodies. But yeah so um yeah stuff eeehhh...

I'm really excited about the next two, the seven minutes in heaven and the truth or dare one. Also, I might have to change a rule so things will be easier.

Btw, that last parody is "The One That Got Away".

R & R please. :D


	38. Rule 37

A/N: Okay, so this is another one of my favorites, it's just...I can't even explain it, you just have to see it.

And thank you for all the reviews and stuff, it really makes me feel honored when my phone goes off and I see an email saying "New Review".

I still own nothing.

xxxxx

37) NO MORE 7 MINUTES IN HEAVEN.

The seven Avengers sat at the conference table, waiting for the meeting to start. Tony was getting impatient, since no one was coming and it had been almost half an hour. He suddenly looked like he had an idea, and went to get something. The six left exchanged a look, and after a couple moments the playboy came back holding an empty bottle.

"Alright guys, since no one is showing up, I figured we could play a game." Tony began, holding up the bottle.

"Spin the bottle? Really?" Natasha deadpanned.

"No, this is different. It's called 'Seven Minutes in Heaven." Tony explained.

"Oh no." Bruce muttered, knowing what this game was.

"What do you do?" Loki asked.

"Well, it's sort of like Spin the Bottle, but whoever spins it and whoever it lands on have to go in the closet for seven minutes." Tony told them. "After that, the victim gets to spin it, and then...you know."

Coulson saw what they were doing from the hallway, and looked into the room excitedly. Tony saw him over there.

"Hey, you can join us if you want." Tony said, motioning for the agent to come in, which he did happily and sat next to Steve.

"Why do we have to do this?" Steve asked, annoyed.

"It'll be fun!" Tony protested.

"Yeah! Come on! Let's do a high school party again!" Clint put in.

"Alright! I'll go first." Tony announced, spinning the bottle. It landed on Steve. Coulson looked down at the floor, disappointed.

"Oh hey!" Tony shouted. "I get to go with Captain Virgin!"

"He's not gonna be a virgin for much longer." Clint remarked.

"Do I have to?" Steve asked, blushing.

"Of course! Come on, I'll escort you." Tony said, grabbing Steve and pulling him into the closet. The five Avengers watched the closet and heard a lot of banging noises and yelling. Seven minutes later, the two came out, Steve blushing and Tony looking very pleased but beat up.

"What...happened?" Clint asked.

"He beat me up cuz I was hitting on him, but it was so worth it." Tony told them.

"Can we just move on?!" Steve shouted, going to sit back at the table.

"Sure. It's your turn now." Tony remarked. Steve rolled his eyes but reached to the bottle and spun it. It landed on Thor.

The captain and the demigod looked at each other and blushed. Clint and Tony did the "oooohhh" thing, while the others just made suggestive stares.

"Well, get in the closet!" Tony called, opening the door. Steve and Thor looked at each other once more before going in the closet. Seven minutes later, the two walked out, looking very happy about it.

"Well, alright!" Tony announced. "You're next, Thunder."

Thor spun the bottle. It landed on Loki.

"Dude, that's his brother." Clint put in. Tony shrugged.

"Not really. Besides, rules are rules. Come on, guys! Into the closet!" Tony called out, opening the closet. Seven minutes later, the two came out, looking like they just discussed something good.

Loki knew what to do. He spun the bottle. It landed on Bruce.

"Oooohhhh of course!" Tony squealed. "You now what that means!"

The scientist and the trickster gave each other a look and smiled.

Over the next half hour, the Avengers had fun with their little game. No one had started the meeting yet, so it was a great way to pass the time. All the victims and spinners weren't too bad, until Steve's turn came again. The captain spun the bottle and it landed on Coulson.

"Oh, finally!" Tony announced. "This will be good!"

Seven minutes later, the two of them came out, Steve blushing and Coulson looking very happy.

"I'm done!" Steve yelled, stomping out.

"You're done?" Tony asked.

"And so are all of us!" Steve declared. "I don't want any more of this 'Seven Minutes in Heaven' stuff!"

And then he just stormed out.

"Well, it was fun while it lasted." Tony put in.

"Yeah. We kinda relived high school there." Clint agreed.

"So immature and yet...it was pretty fun." Bruce added.

Even though Seven Minutes in Heaven was banned, Tony knew he would think of something else to do that's awesome.

xxxxx

A/N: YEEEAH THAT'S RIGHT THAT JUST HAPPENED HEHEHEHEHEHEHE COULSON LIIIIIIIVES!

So. Yeah. I don't even know what to say about this one, other than the fact that it's a pretty long chapter, which I hope you like.

R & R please. :D


	39. Rule 38

A/N: HAPPY NEW YEAR BROS! IT'S FRICKING 2013 AWW YEAAAH!

So my new year's resolution is to learn parkour. What about you guys?

I still own nothing.

xxxxx

38) Same thing goes for truth or dare.

"Hey guys." Tony said as he walked into the room. He was holding something.

"Oh no, what now?" Bruce asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, whenever you walk in and start with 'Hey guys', it usually means you're about to say something that's usually a bad idea."

"He's got a point." Clint put in.

"Yeah, but this one is fun." Tony told them. "Come sit over here with me, and get in a circle."

The six of them looked at him strange, but followed anyway. Soon, they were all sitting on the floor, gathered in circle. Tony placed a spinner on the ground in the middle of the circle. It said the name of all the Avengers on it in equal spaces, with one small space colored rainbow.

"What are you up to now?" Loki asked.

"Well, this game is called 'Truth or Dare'." Tony explained.

"I thought I banned these types of games." Steve remarked.

"No, you banned Seven Minutes in Heaven." Tony began. "This is different. You see, someone spins this, and whoever it lands on gets to pick either Truth or Dare. If it's Truth, they have to be honest about whatever the spinner asks. If it's Dare, they have to do whatever the spinner says. However, if it lands on this rainbow space, the spinner gets to dare everyone to do something. Like a wild card."

"Great. More high school party games." Natasha muttered, not looking forward to this.

"Come on Nat, they're fun!" Clint told her. "I know that I wanna relive high school."

"Exactly!" Tony announced. "I'll go first, as always." He grabbed the spinner and let it go. The pointer landed on the "Steve" space.

"Hey, it's you again, Captain Spandex!" Tony remarked. "Truth or Dare?"

"-sigh- Truth, I guess." Steve told him, thinking that was the safest choice.

"Have you ever kissed Thor?!" Tony shouted excitedly. Steve immediately blushed in many shades of red, while Thor was a little less shy about the question. Clint and Loki exchanged a mischievous look, while Bruce and Natasha gave each other a look that said that they would rather be anywhere but playing that game.

"...yes." Steve admitted after much hesitation and blushing. "Can we move on now?!"

"Yeah, yeah, alright. Spin it." Tony indicated, pointing to the spinner. Steve glared at Tony before reluctantly spinning it. It landed on Bruce.

"Truth or Dare?" Steve asked, not really into this game.

"Truth." Bruce told him, wanting this game to be over as soon as possible.

"Have you ever...been in love with someone of the same gender?" Steve asked, trying to make it less embarrassing then Tony's question.

"Yeah..." Bruce murmured, him and Loki exchanging a look. After a moment, he reached forward and spun the chooser. It landed on Tony.

"Truth or Dare?" he asked.

"Dare." Tony stated, feeling daredevilish.

"I dare you to dance to 'Birthday Cake' in front of everyone. With your shirt off."

"Wow, I never expected you to be able to do that!" Tony praised. Whipping off his shirt, he turned on the CD player and began his very suggestive dance. After the song had finished, he put the clothing back on and spun the spinner. It landed on Clint.

"Truth or Dare?" Tony questioned.

"Dare." Clint told him, also feeling up to whatever the playboy would throw at him.

"I dare you to make out with me for 15 seconds!" Tony announced.

"What?!" Clint shouted. "But...but I...I have a girlfriend!" He pointed at Natasha.

"I think you should do it." the female assassin remarked, slightly smirking.

Tony smiled his stupid grin and Clint rolled his eyes. As soon as the two kissed, the others started yelling things like the "ooohh" thing.

"Hey! I'm actually trying to do work!" Jarvis yelled from the top of the stairs. "It's just two guys makin' out! Calm down!"

As soon as they finished the forced kiss, Clint got to spin the chooser. It landed on Natasha.

"Truth or Dare?" he asked.

"Dare." she said, finally getting into the game.

"I dare you to take off your clothes until you're in just underwear and a bra and twerk for everyone!" the archer announced. She gave him a look of death but did it, since she was forced to, due to the rules. After she had finished twerking, she put her clothes back on and spun the chooser. It landed on the rainbow space.

It was time for some serious payback.

"I dare everyone to go to the S.H.I.E.L.D. base and run around naked!" she shouted.

The room went silent. All of them stared at her like "are you serious?!".

"That's...that..." Steve started.

"...umm...you...you..." Bruce tried.

"You have to. It's the rules." Natasha remarked, using Tony's words from before against him.

The six exchanged a look before getting up and leaving, Natasha following them.

xxxxx

A FEW MINUTES LATER

Fury chased the Avengers throughout the halls, trying to catch them and ask what the fuck they thought they were doing.

Six of the people that saved the world were running through their headquarters completely naked. Tony and Clint looked like they were enjoying themselves, while the other four seemed like they were forced to. Meanwhile, Natasha was the only one fully clothed, and she was laughing her ass off about it.

Once he had caught them and went into a very loud lecture with lots of cursing, Steve finally said something about it.

"That's it!" the captain yelled. "No more of this! No more Truth or Dare, or any other high school party games!"

"Oh sure." Tony remarked, running in the opposite direction while yelling out:

"If you can catch me first!"

xxxxx

A/N: LONGEST. CHAPTER. EVER IN THIS STORY. HOLY FRICK, THE METER UP TOP SAYS ITS OVER 1000 WORDS. WOW.

So, yeah, I hope you guys like it, and I hope you catch the Family Guy reference.

R & R please. :D


	40. Rule 39

A/N: So I changed this rule so it would be better, since the last one "Don't make Steve watch 'The 40 Year Old Virgin'" wasn't really good, so I changed it to something better and funnier which will probably be longer.

Sorry that the daily chain broke, but it might continue for a couple more days that Winter Break exists.

I still own nothing.

xxxxx

39) "YOLO" is not a valid excuse for anything.

"Hey, where's Tony?" Bruce asked, coming into the room.

"I thought he was in the lab with you." Steve pointed out.

"He was, for a while." the scientist explained. "But he said that he was gonna talk to you about 30 minutes ago."

"Clint said the same thing." Natasha put in, standing at the doorway.

"Neither of them talked to me..." Steve wondered, looking out the window to see if the two of them were running away or something.

"Loki told me that he would talk with you as well, Friend Rogers." Thor added, walking in to discuss the mystery too.

"Oh, of course, those three." the captain concluded. "The troublemakers are definitely planning something. But where could they be..."

Looking out the window, Bruce tried to find the three and see where the three of them could have gone. Seeing nothing, he turned away, but soon saw just a little bit of something that made him stop dead.

The three of them were in the park running around doing...stuff that looked strange. They were pretty much just messing around, but it looked kind of inappropriate.

"I think I found them." Bruce deadpanned, pointing in the direction of the park. Steve looked out the window, saw the three, and just rolled his eyes, annoyed.

"Alright, let's go see what the hell they're doing." Steve remarked, gathering the rest of the Avengers to go to the park and catch their teammates.

xxxxx

The three troublemakers ran around the park, shirts off, yelling a lot of things, mostly just random stuff.

After a while of this, after many rude stares from people, Tony called his group over behind a tree, discussing a new idea. They all agreed to it, and a moment later, came out from behind the tree, completely naked.

"What. The. Fuck?!" Natasha shouted, seeing the three run around the park in the nude.

"YOLO!" Tony yelled, running around the slides and across the sandbox.

"YOLO!" Clint shouted, jumping over the swings and dashing across the monkey bars.

"YOLO!" Loki hollered, flying around the trees and doing flips over the swing.

"Are you guys drunk?!" Steve snapped.

"Maaaybe...but You Only Live Once!" Tony declared, running at a group of people and scaring them all away.

"Oh. It's that stupid phrase that you use when you do stupid things. YOLO is 'You Only Live Once' and only douchebags say it." Bruce explained.

"Well, I don't care how many times you live, this has to stop!" Steve shouted, grabbing the three of them and taking them back to The Avenger House.

_Why did I agree to join this team..._Steve thought, dragging the troublemakers back to the tower.

xxxxx

A/N: Yeah...more drunk troublemakers and pissed off Steve. You know you love it.

R & R please.


	41. Rule 40

A/N: Only a little more to go and then the epilogue, and it'll finally be done! I wanted to ask...after I'm done with all my X-Men stories, does anyone want a sequel to this? It would probably be like a rule, and then a few sentences under it explaining why, like I've seen in a few other rule fics.

I still own nothing.

xxxxx

40) Bruce needs to quit shooting people with a paintball gun.

_"And to top it off, I just think he's the biggest douchebag in existence, and that he should just give up on his stupid dream of wiping out humanity." he told us, and then the interview ended. It did make sense. Judging by what his teammates said, we can conclude that-_

"Hey Tony, what is that you're reading?" Bruce asked, coming into the room holding something. Tony was so into his magazine that he didn't notice.

"It's like a superhero magazine." Tony told him.

"Lemme guess, you're reading it because you're in it." Bruce guessed.

"Well, _yeah_." Tony remarked. "That, and, there's all kinds of stuff in this thing. I mean, here on the front cover, it says 'Douchebag of the Year' and a picture of Sebastian Shaw, but over here is this little picture of me that says 'Tony Stark's Top 5 Ways to be Awesome'. I mean, I'm in a frickin' magazine!"

"Mhm...yeah. Remember when you shot me with a paintball gun?" Bruce questioned. Tony didn't even look up to see what the scientist was planning.

"Yeah..." he said, now reading into an ad about how to "get great flowing hair like Gambit".

"Well...I think you better see this." Bruce pointed out. Tony finally looked up and put the magazine down.

That's when Bruce ambushed Tony with the paintball gun. Yelling about revenge, he attacked the playboy with the gun, shooting different colors, mostly red and yellow. Soon, Tony was laying across the floor covered in paint.

"What was that for?!" Tony snapped.

"Paybacks a bitch!" Bruce yelled, running out of the room.

"Well, two can play at that game..." Tony said to himself, starting to plot against Bruce.

xxxxx

A FEW DAYS LATER

Tony walked into the lab carrying a gun. Bruce didn't notice the playboy come in, too busy writing something about an expiriment and formula.

"Hey Bruce, there's something on your face." Tony began.

"What?" Bruce asked, turning toward him. Tony took this chance to attack, shooting Bruce with the paintball gun, all the balls conveniently colored green and purple.

"It was pain!" Tony announced after he was done.

"Alright, that's it!" Bruce yelled, grabbing his own paintball gun and attacking Tony. The two launched into their own battle, shooting each other will paintballs of different colors. The lab was soon decorated with a ton of colors.

Steve suddenly ran into the lab wielding a battle axe, and the two boys immediately stopped fighting and put the guns down.

"What the hell are you two doing?!" Steve shouted, still holding the weapon.

"He started it!" Tony yelled, pointing at Bruce.

"No, he was the one who shot me like two weeks ago!" Bruce accused, pointing back at Tony.

"Whatever..." Steve muttered, leaving the room and shaking his head.

xxxxx

A/N: Sadly, Winter Break is almost over, and next week will be hard to update since I have to study for my midterm. DAMMIT TEACHERS WHY CAN'T YOU JUST LET US TAKE A FINAL EXAM WHY DOES THERE HAVE TO BE ONE IN THE MIDDLE

oh yeah I made an asdfmovie reference did anyone catch it lol

R & R please. :D


	42. Rule 41

A/N: Okay, so the dailys are probably gonna stop, since next week is study week, due to midterms coming up, so...enjoy it while you can! :D

I still don't own the Avengers.

xxxxx

41) Never scare any Avenger if they fall asleep on the couch.

Tony quietly crept into the room, making sure to be as silent as possible. The room was still dark, so Tony used the blue light of the arc reactor to find his way. Reaching the couch, he looked down at the sleeping form of Bruce.

He felt a little bad for a second, but then remembered that Bruce had shot him with a paintball gun the other day.

"AAAHHH!" Tony yelled, waking up Bruce and scaring the scientist, sending him falling across the floor.

"What the fuck?!" Bruce shouted, standing up to yell at Tony, who was now laughing his ass off.

"You shot me with a paintball gun!" Tony protested, running off in an opposite direction.

xxxxx

A FEW DAYS LATER

Tony snuck into the main room, quietly creeping along the dark floor. He held an air horn in one hand, and a bottle of Silly String in the other.

Steve was completely oblivious to what his teammate was doing, as he was fast asleep on the couch. Seeing the shield leaning against the other couch, Tony considered this to be a bad idea for a moment, but quickly shrugged it off, as the captain was always so humorless.

Pressing the air horn and spraying the Silly String at the same time, waking up Steve and sending him face first onto the ground like Bruce a few nights before.

"What the hell was that for?!" Steve yelled, standing up and throwing the string off of himself.

"Payback! It's a bitch!" Tony announced.

"What did I do to you?" Steve snapped, still pissed at his teammate.

"You never think I'm funny!" the playboy complained. "You're so...humorless! So serious all the time!"

Steve just rolled his eyes as Tony sprang out of the room.

xxxxx

A FEW DAYS LATER

Tony slid along the floor like a snake, making sure to be quiet as all the other nights. His wake up prank would probably never get old, and he would probably keep doing it for a long time.

"AAAHHH!" he hollered, waking up Loki, who was sprawled across the couch, passed out.

"What the hell Stark...?" he muttered, not bothering to leave his spot on the floor. Tony knew that Loki was really hungover now, which is why he decided to pull his signature prank.

"Didn't your brother tell you not to get that drunk?" Tony asked in a taunting tone.

"Why...get out of here..." Loki murmured, rolling over on the floor and going back to sleep.

"Well, you're no fun." Tony complained, walking out while trying to think of who to do this to next.

xxxxx

A FEW DAYS LATER

Bruce crept along the walls, making sure to remain silent as his immature friend had done the other week.

"AAAHHH!" he yelled, scaring Tony, who was sleeping on the couch, which was a terrible idea.

"What the fuck was that for?" Tony shouted.

"Do you not remember what you did to me about a week ago?" Bruce remarked.

"...meh...yeah, I probably deserved that..." Tony muttered, finally realizing how rude his prank was.

xxxxx

A/N: Yeah, sort of a set up for "The Avengers Prank War". Some of these guys are so immature sometimes.

R & R please.


	43. Rule 42

A/N: So, I might be able to still do the dailys, since I know most of the concepts of the midterm. I'm supposed to read chapters 1-6, 22, and 34, and the only ones I'm bad at are 2 and 4 so... I'll be able to complete this earlier, and you guys will be able to enjoy the dailys.

I still don't own anything.

xxxxx

42) Stop messing with Mjolnir.

"Okay, here's the plan." Tony began. "Thor and Loki have been messing with us too much."

"Yeah, they're picking up on our pranks that people do in this world." Clint added.

"I normally wouldn't join you too, but you're actually right on that." Bruce put in.

"So we've finally come to an agreement..." Tony remarked.

The three of them (Tony, Clint, and Bruce) were all sitting in Thor's room, around his hammer, which was on the floor. Since Thor and Loki were now picking up on human pranks, the three Avengers needed some payback. Clint had already snuck into Loki's room and spread butter all over the ground, and now it was time to prank Thor.

Tony held a large bowl, and next to him were a bunch of paint bottles. Tony and Clint were planning to "paint Thor's hammer all pretty", and got Bruce to join them at the last moment.

"Alright, we are gonna make his hammer pretty." the playboy explained. "Now, since he messed with all of _us_, we are finally gonna mess with _him_."

"What colors should we use?" Clint asked.

"All of them!" Tony announced, picking up a bunch of bottles and handing them to his friends.

The three of them began spraying the paint all over the hammer, making little comments and jokes as they went along. Tony soon grabbed the bowl and began putting the paint into it, mixing it into a swirling mass of pretty colors. Grabbing it, Tony got the bowl ready and began a little speech.

"Doctor, I think I might be a homosexual!" Tony announced.

"How can you tell?" Bruce asked.

Tony dumped the bowl of paint over the hammer. "RAAAIIINNNBOOOOWSSSS!" he declared, the three of them laughing at their little prank.

A FEW MINUTES LATER

"Isn't his hammer pretty?!" Tony shouted, the three seeming very happy about what they did.

Thor's hammer was a mess. It was colored in many different colors, and there were even sprays of paint on the walls, since Clint had got pretty excited about the painting prank.

"Very." Clint agreed.

"I actually enjoyed hanging out with you guys..." Bruce put in.

"Alright, now let's leave and wait for the reaction." Tony remarked, the three of them walking out and waiting to see Thor's epic reaction.

xxxxx

THE NEXT DAY

The six Avengers sat at the table, talking about past experiences and having a plate of cookies.

"So I was getting ready to jump off the building..." Loki remembered, talking about a childhood experience. "I was about to do it, so I could learn how to fly. I wasn't ready yet, I was getting ready...and Thor just pushed me off!"

"He pushed you off a building?" Bruce laughed.

"Yeah. Luckily, I was able to fly and yell at Thor afterword, but-"

Thor suddenly stepped in the room, looking very unamused and holding his colorful hammer.

The three that did the prank burst into laughter, while Steve just stared at those three.

"Really? Painting Mjolnir?" Steve asked, not impressed.

"What is this?" Thor asked.

"It's payback!" Tony announced.

"Of course you would." Steve remarked.

"It's never gonna end, is it?" Natasha asked.

"At this rate...probably never."

xxxxx

A/N: Yup. More of this. Of course I would.

So, I should probably be studying right now, but nah. I'm not gonna.

more references yay

R & R please. :D


	44. Rule 43

A/N: Sorry that I didn't update for a couple day. I BROKE THE DAILYS D:

But here you go now so :P

I still own nothing.

xxxxx

43) Don't call Loki an "Avatar"

"It's movie night!" Tony announced, skipping into the room holding a bunch of DVDs.

"What's tonight?" Steve asked, lounging on the couch.

"What do you guys think?" Tony asked, showing off all of the movies he was carrying.

"As long as it's not the one you showed me last week." Clint remarked, still shuddering at the memory of Tony's disgusting movie. He never wanted to go through anything like that again, so he made sure to hide the DVD. Hearing the sequel was coming out soon, he made sure to pay Tony to not show him.

"You mean The Human C-" Tony began.

"Enough of that!" Clint interrupted. "What's the movie for tonight?"

"Well, I have like six." Tony explained, showing them, which consisted of My Little Pony, X-Men First Class, Saw, Avatar, Never Say Never, and DC Sucks. He also seemed to be hiding a Twilight movie.

"Hey, let's watch Avatar!" Clint announced. "It's about blue people!"

"Oh yeah! Hey Lokes, this is your movie!" Tony put in. Loki gave him an unreadable look.

"Sure, whatever." Loki told them, and the seven gathered around to watch their movie.

Of course, Tony kept making little comments throughout the movie, things like "why is he blue now?" or "why did he want to do that?".

Also, as the movie went on, the playboy kept making little remarks about Loki being one of the Avatar people. As soon as it was finished, he started up again.

"Dude, you're totally an Avatar!" Tony remarked.

"I am not." Loki told him, not really caring about his teammate's jokes.

"Yeah? You're blue, they're blue. They're from another dimension, so are you. They have-see, you are an Avatar." Tony pointed out.

"I kind of agree with him." Clint put in.

"I am not an Avatar." Loki explained. "I am a Frost Giant. They are different."

"Not too much, if ya think about it." Tony started up again. "I mean, all those similar things..."

"Well, if I'm an Avatar, then you are Edward." Loki remarked.

"What?! How am I Edward?! No way I'm that gross and creepy!" Tony shouted.

"Yes you are." Loki explained. "You creep on Jarvis all the time. Stalk him, hit on him...all of that. I believe that once he said something about you watching him sleep?"

"It is a fair statement." Clint agreed.

"Yeah, you do creep on Jarvis, what with the 'asking me for best pick up lines' thing." Bruce added.

"It does get really creepy after a while." Natasha put in.

"Yeah, really Tony. You talk about your many efforts to seduce a robot." Steve stated.

"Whatever! I'm gonna go stalk him some more." Tony remarked.

"Am I gonna need a restraining order?!" Jarvis yelled when Tony started chasing him down the hallway.

xxxxx

A/N: Tony is a creeper. That is all.

And I'm sure you all know what movie Tony forced Clint to watch.

R & R please. :D


	45. Rule 44

A/N: Alright, I've done nothing productive today, so I'm pretty much forcing myself to write this. :P

Also, guys, we're almost done and almost at 200 reviews! I just wanna thank you guys once again for all the support and views and everything. It really makes me think I can be a writer later in life, so thanks guys!

I still own nothing.

xxxxx

44) No making Hulk jokes.

"This is the best one!" Tony proclaimed, flipping to a picture of him, Clint, and Loki all partying it up and dancing on the tabletops.

"You know, I'm actually studying here." Bruce told him, looking back to his notes. He wrote a few formulas and graphs before testing a few chemical mixtures.

"But you should have been there!" Tony protested. "It was a shitfaced awesome night!"

"Really?" the scientist didn't look up from his work, trying to ignore his immature assistant.

"Hell yeah! Why don't you ever come to our parties?" Tony asked, messing around with his own set of chemicals. Bruce turned to glare at him.

"Because I'm a civilized human being!" he snapped, giving Tony a look of death before going back to his work. Tony was silent for a few seconds before sneaking up behind him.

"If you're a civilized human being..." Tony began, pulling down Bruce's pants. "...why does this happen in public?"

"What?!" Bruce shouted, pulling up his pants and blushing. "That hasn't happened in over two years!"

"Yeah, but sometimes it really seems like it's gonna happen." Tony remarked. Bruce turned quickly to face him.

"That's because of you!" he snapped. Tony jumped back.

"Whoa bro, calm down, I was just playing around." Tony put his hands up in a defensive stance. Bruce brushed his hair back and turned back to his work.

"Back to what we were saying..." Tony began after a few seconds. "Why do you wear purple pants?"

"I don't know, leave me alone." Bruce told him, trying to distract himself with his work, but Tony just kept being an immature bitch.

"Hey, you became the Hulk, there's gotta be a reason." Tony pressed, standing really close to Bruce and pissing him off even more.

"You know, I'm your assistant and don't bother you all the time, because I'm not a complete psychopath!" Bruce yelled, moving away from the playboy.

"I am not a psychopath!" Tony protested. "Maybe a crazed immature whiner, but-"

"And you're just now figuring that out?!" Bruce shouted.

"Well..."

"Seriously..." Bruce walked to the other side of the room and turned away from his crazed assistant, trying to ignore once again. In a few seconds, Tony had come back and set himself next to Bruce.

"Dude, if you don't want me here, you could just say so." Tony pointed out.

"I have been!" Bruce hollered, eyes bright green as he threw Tony across the room.

"Bro!" Tony had landed in a stack of cardboard boxes. "Is that really necessary?"

"Get out of here!" Bruce yelled, throwing a box at Tony and hitting him in the face.

"Ah! Dude, Avenger abuse!" the playboy shouted, running out of the room before his science bro could throw any more stuff.

"Ugh, unnecessarism to the next level!" Tony remarked in the direction of the lab.

A loud crash was his answer, and he ran like hell out of there.

Until later.

xxxxx

A/N: Bruce. Didn't Steve and Tony make it a rule that you shouldn't break everything when you're angry?

Also, unnecessarism is now a word. It's pretty self explanatory.

R & R please. :D


	46. Rule 45

A/N: Only a few more to go! I'll probably update fast cuz I wanna finish this within the week. Enjoy the rest of the rules bros!

I still own nothing.

xxxxx

45) Tony needs to stop saying "that's what she said" during meetings.

The seven Avengers sat around the conference table, waiting for the meeting to start. Their director stepped into the room after a few moments, pulling a picture of a secret facility onto the projection screen.

"Now, Avengers." he began, pointing out the route they were supposed to take. "This mission will likely be very long and hard-"

"That's what she said!" Tony announced. Fury gave him a death glare.

"Not in the mood, Stark." Fury told him icily. "Now, this mission will require many steps..."

Tony sent his group the same look he gave them when it was trouble time. As Fury told them about the mission, the three seemed to talk to each other with their eyes. Tony soon finished the "conversation" and began listening to the meeting for the perfect opportunity to say something smart.

"Now, there will be a button here, and you'll have to push it in all the way-"

"That's what she said!"

"And then go in and get a few more items, making sure not to be too loud-"

"Heh, that's what she said!"

"The corridors are pretty long, but you should be able to see the target after a while, and then it shouldn't be too hard to get-"

"That's what she saaaid!"

"I'm gettin' real tired of your shit, Stark!" Fury yelled after a few of Tony's remarks. "I can send you out!"

"I can send your mom back to the strip club where she belongs." Tony remarked, shocked at himself after saying it, as Fury gave him the biggest look of death anyone could give. "Sorry, that one was an accident!"

"Just like your birth." Fury put in. Tony stood up.

"Oh, you want things to get serious?!" Tony challenged, getting into a fighting stance.

"Yeah, I do!" Fury yelled. "I'm tired of your bullshit and stupid remarks ad jokes!"

"What you say? What you say, you wanna throw down?!" the playboy shouted.

"Imma beat yo ass back so far you won't be able to find your way back to the tower!"

"Come at me bro!"

Steve and Natasha watched Tony and Fury engage in what could only be described as a "ghetto fight".

"They'll never stop, will they?" Natasha asked expressionlessly.

"It's never gonna happen." Steve told her, watching his teammate and director throw down.

xxxxx

A/N: Just imagine Tony Stark and Director Fury in a ghetto fight. Yeah. Let that soak in for a while.

lol that's what she said ^^

R & R please. :D


	47. Rule 46

A/N: I should shut up in my author notes and just get on with the story.

Also, I think this might be the last insult war. Until next one...heh...

I own nothing.

xxxxx

46) Don't call Loki a bitch, even if he is one.

"And everyone pretends to know how to use it." Tony explained, pointing to the computer.

"But I know how." Loki told him.

"Yeah? Then do it." Tony crossed his arms and waited for Loki to show him how to use a computer.

The trickster gave the playboy a strange look before sitting at the computer and starting it up. Tony watched his teammate work on the technology.

"What do you want me to do?" Loki asked.

"Uhm...draw something on Paint, I don't know." Tony suggested. Loki clicked on the icon and began to draw a rude picture of Thor. After a few moments, he had drawn a picture of his brother with a lot of problems and issues in the picture. Tony looked it over before suggesting he go on the Internet.

After a few more things on the computer, Tony was hit with an idea after the two had played games on MiniClip, something that he remembered doing to Bruce a while ago. He typed in the link to a rage game that he had shown his science bro a few weeks back.

Tony watched Loki play the game, seeing the trickster get progressively more pissed off before pimp smacking Tony.

"Alright, I got a new idea." Tony told him, going to a new website with a maze game. After briefly explaining to Loki what a maze was, the trickster began the game, Tony watching from behind with a stupid smirk on his face, as he knew what this game was when Clint had showed him. The game had gone around in the Avengers quite a bit.

"How am I supposed to do this?" Loki asked after a few moments, pointing to the small passageway that nobody could get through.

"Slowly, I don't know. Just don't hit the walls." Tony explained, not looking up from his phone game of Draw Something.

Loki tried going back to the maze, but as soon as he almost got to the end, the scary face popped out and screamed. Loki punched the computer screen and Tony laughed really hard despite the broken computer.

"Why did you do that?!" the trickster yelled, standing up to yell at Tony.

"Because it's funny." Tony remarked.

"No it's not!"

"It's kinda funny."

"You're a douche!" Loki shouted, using the insult that he remembered from a few weeks ago.

"And you're a bitch!" Tony countered.

"Oh, I'm a bitch?!" Loki began, going into a speech. "You make so many immature jokes, screw up everything, do all these things that a guy in his twenties should not do! You insult all of your teammates, constantly complain about EVERYTHING, and do the stupidest things every day! If anything, you are the bitch in this relationship! In fact, instead of that Shaw guy, you should be douchebag of the year!"

Tony just stood there with the most shocked expression. He looked like he wanted to say something, but Loki had killed his ability to do that.

"Finally, you say something true." Steve remarked from the doorway.

"So we finally come to an agreement." Loki put in.

Tony still couldn't say anything, as most of what Loki said was true, for the first time.

xxxxx

A/N: Finally, Loki and Steve agree. Man, I used to ship those two to the next level...

ok yeah i can shut up

R & R please. :D


	48. Rule 47

A/N: If I don't finish this within this week, I'm gonna blow my head off.

jk lol i have issues

I own nothing.

xxxxx

47) Quit comparing the Avengers to the Mane Six from MLP:FIM.

"We are just like them!" Tony remarked, pointing to the TV screen.

"How are we like the ponies?" Steve asked. Tony had showed all seven Avengers the show, and most of them had liked it. However, the playboy had soon noticed that the ponies were actually just like the Avengers.

"Well, it's just the characters." Tony explained. "Steve is like Twilight Sparkle, cuz he's the leader and doesn't know too much about this world, Thor is Applejack because she has an accent different from the others, Bruce is Fluttershy because she's usually pretty calm but scary when angry, Natasha is Rainbow Dash because she's just badass, I'm Pinkie Pie because she's really random, and Clint is Rarity because she has a good eye for detail. It's perfect!"

"What about me?" Loki asked.

"You're Discord!" Tony announced. Loki rolled his eyes. "You both make chaos and have horns!"

"Oh frick, please don't make this a thing." Steve told him, walking out of the room.

That was just a key for Tony to make it a thing.

xxxxx

"So, I think that we need to go out and have an epic picnic." Clint suggested.

"Hell yeah!" Tony told him. "We could all go out and mess around in our park!"

"Yeah, I think we might need that, since all the problems that have been goin' on." Bruce added.

"Alright, let's do it, at our park!" Tony announced, getting ready.

A WHILE LATER

"I want those apples..." Tony stared longingly at the fruits that were too high up in the tree. Thor stood next to him.

"If you want the fruits, I can get them for you, Friend Stark." Thor told him, holding his still rainbow colored hammer. Smashing the tree, Thor got many of the apples down for the Avengers. As Tony watched Thor swing Mjolnir into the tree, he couldn't help notice the similarity between him and Applejack, the blonde hair flowing in the wind and the hitting of the tree like when Applejack bucked apples.

He knew it!

xxxxx

"Alright, we are gonna need to do some epic cheer!" Tony announced, pacing around the room.

"Why?" Bruce asked.

"Cuz I am gonna perform on stage and it's gonna be awesome!" the playboy explained, talking about his stage performance that would come up later. He had been planning it for a few weeks now, and wanted every Avenger to show up to it so he could be popular on stage. He had recently gotten the script for what he would perform, and had been learning and singing "Starships" in the lab all day.

"So what do you need?" the scientist asked.

"We need a good cheer! Something that others will pick up on and shout out! Let's hear it!"

Bruce looked at Tony kind of strange before...

"...yay..."

"Seriously?!" Tony laughed. "That's the best you can do?!"

"I don't really cheer for people that much." Bruce admitted.

"No, no, ya can't make excuses!" Tony shouted. "It's gotta be louder!"

"...yay." Bruce tried.

"Louder!" Tony called.

"...yay..."

"LOOOOUUUUDERRRRR!"

"-deep breath- yaaaay..."

"Dude! You're just like Fluttershy right now!" Tony shouted, laughing his ass off about it.

"Is that where you're getting this dialogue?!" Bruce asked.

"Hell yeah!" Tony called, not even caring about Bruce just storming out of the room.

xxxxx

Steve typed the monthly report on the computer, not really doing too well but trying. Tony stood in the doorway and watched the captain.

"I dare you to start the monthly report with 'Dear Princess Celestia'" Tony remarked. Steve turned to glare at him.

"Hell no." he snapped, just going back to typing about five words a minute.

"Yeah right..." Tony muttered to himself. "You can say no, but you don't know that I can mess around."

LATER THAT NIGHT

Tony snuck onto the computer, messing around with the report that had been saved. He changed "To Director Fury" to "Dear Princess Celestia", and also changed every use of the word "and" to "poop".

"Heh, perfect." Tony remarked, sending it off to the director.

A few minutes later, Fury looked over the report that "Steve" had just emailed to him. As soon as seeing all the uses of "poop", he suspected that Tony had something to do with it. But when he saw "Dear Princess Celestia", he slightly smiled to himself, somewhat glad that his team was made of bronies.

He would never tell them though...

xxxxx

A/N: Heh Fury is secretly a brony. It makes sense, ya know...

just like Darth Vader UMM WHAT I NOTHING I LOVE DARTHY NO NO I DID NOT SAY AAAAHHH -explodes-

I swear I'll shut up one day...

R & R please. :D


	49. Rule 48

A/N: I would say something here, but I can't think of anything.

I still own nothing.

xxxxx

48) Don't make fun of Steve when he tries to use the computer.

Steve typed up a report on all the screwups that had happened. Tony and Loki stood in the doorway an watched him write the document.

Steve always tried to write things on the computer, as it was easier than handwriting it. However, he usually only succeeded in typing about one letter a minute. Even though Tony had tried teaching him about it, the captain still didn't know much. He used Internet Explorer and typed really slowly but still tried.

"Wow, you typed a full sentence in under five minutes." Tony remarked, pointing to the sentence Steve had just put in. The captain turned to glare at him.

"I know how to use a computer, Stark." Steve told him, going back to the document.

"As long as you don't use Internet Explorer, everything is fine." Loki put in.

"What's wrong with that?" Steve asked.

"It sucks!" the playboy told him. "It's like the worst web browser ever! At least you don't use Netscape..."

"I do use that. Why is that bad?" the captain put in.

"Netscape is so outdated!" Tony announced. Steve glared at both of them once again.

"Just get out of here!" Steve shouted, throwing something at both of them, sending them skittering out but not giving up.

xxxxx

Steve browsed through the Internet, looking at a website with "fanfiction" on it. He noticed a bunch of stories, most of them with very graphic descriptions. He scrolled past them and saw a few popular Avenger stories, one about rules that they would need, one about a vacation, and many more with different descriptions.

"What are you doing on there?" Tony asked from the doorway.

"I'm looking for our website." Steve told him. Since the Avengers had been getting so much attention on Twitter, specifically TonyTheSexyIronMan, they decided to create a website where people could follow what they were doing and see all their updates, sort of like Twitter but with more Avengers.

"It doesn't work on Netscape." Tony remarked. Steve gave him a death look.

"Netscape is not bad and outdated!" Steve snapped.

"Well then, Captain Grandpa, why are you the only one who uses it?" Tony put in.

"Fine, what's the best web browser?" Steve asked.

"Firefox or Chrome, but not Internet Explorer and DEFINITELY not Netscape."

"Will you just stop criticizing me?!" Steve shouted, throwing a binder at the playboy to send him out.

He wasn't done though.

xxxxx

The captain browsed through the Internet, looking through different websites. He checked his Facebook website, quickly seeing the embarrassing drawings that Tony had posted on his wall.

"What the hell is this?!" Steve yelled.

"I drew them, and some were drawn by Clint and Loki!" Tony announced from the doorway.

Steve only glared at him before throwing a book at him.

However, Tony wouldn't stop.

Not ever.

xxxxx

A/N: Heh I kinda broke the fourth wall up there with the rules fanfic.

Tony really is an asshole in this story. But people think its funny, so...

R & R please. :D


	50. Rule 49

A/N: So I was at the fair all day, and lemme just say that my screams sound like I'm being murdered with a rusty battle axe. Some of those rides are really terrifying.

I still own nothing.

xxxxx

49) No playing "Slender" before bed.

"Hey guys-" Tony started, but Bruce stopped him.

"What do you want now?" Bruce asked. "It seems that whenever you walk in saying 'hey guys' you always make trouble."

"I know, you told me, but you are kinda right..." the playboy put in. "But there's this game we all need to play."

"It's ten O'clock at night." Steve pointed out.

"Yeah, and that's why!" Tony told them, pulling up a game on the computer called "Slender".

"What do you do?" Loki asked.

"Well, it's a game where you have to find stuff." Tony explained. "And there's this guy called Slender Man who is looking for you, and you have to avoid him. You win if you find all eight pages. Why don't you go first?" He grabbed Bruce and put him in front of the computer.

As soon as the game started, Bruce got pretty into it. He was determined to show Tony that he could beat this. He found the first couple pages in a few minutes, but soon the creepy noises started, and the group got kinda intimidated.

As soon as Bruce got four pages, the game character turned around and saw the Slender Man, killing the character and scaring the Avengers.

"Alright, four pages, let's see what others can do. Steve, your turn."

The captain sat in front of the computer and started with the game. He wasn't too good at it, since he wasn't too much into the modern world. After getting just two pages, he lost the game.

"Wow, even worse than me!" Tony remarked. "Alright Clint, your turn!"

It went on like that for about an hour, each of them getting progressively more terrified until it got really dark in the house and Tony told them that was enough "Slender".

As soon as all them got to their rooms, they discovered that they couldn't get to sleep too easily. The power was out and Tony thought how scary it was that the Tower was pretty close to a forest.

He ran out of the room as soon as he thought he saw a dark shape move. He got out to the living room but immediately noticed that all the Avengers were gathered there.

"What are you guys doing here?" the playboy asked.

"I don't trust this." Clint told him. "After playing that game..."

"I agree." Bruce put in. "It's even worse since there's a forest near here and the powers out."

They all gathered together, the only light in the house by Tony's arc reactor. Nobody really wanted to be alone that night, since they were scared from the "Slender" game.

After a few minutes, they looked over and saw the Slender Man. All of them dived into the closet and hid there. While being scared in there, they noticed the guy laughing outside the door, and the power instantly switched back on.

"You guys are crazy." Jarvis told them, showing that he was behind the Slender Man prank.

"I never knew you could be a prankster." Tony remarked, putting an arm around his robot.

"Why don't we just not play "Slender" before bed?" Steve suggested, still shaking from the prank.

"I agree." Tony put in, the two finally coming to an agreement.

xxxxx

A/N: One more rule, the epilogue, and then it's done! After about a week, I'll start posting "Gambit Strikes Back", and then the X-Men stuff starts! Expect a lot of Cherik in the near future!

R & R please. :D


	51. Rule 50

A/N: Well, thanks to some bros, we reached over 200 reviews! I'll tell you guys all about it in the epilogue.

I still own nothing.

xxxxx

50) And for frick's sake, stop writing sexual notes and putting them in each Avengers' room. TONY!

Tony scribbled a note onto the little piece of paper, as it was prank time. Clint had suggested this idea to him during one of their troublemaker meetings in the basement. Tony had liked the idea so much that he decided to do it to all the party pooper Avengers.

As soon as he finished the notes, he went on his journey to place them in the proper rooms.

xxxxx

Steve walked into his room to grab something for training. Approaching his shield, he was about to take it, when he saw the small note taped to the front.

He pulled it off and started reading.

_Hey sexy captain. I've seen you save the world and all those people, and I just wanna tell you how much that made me love you. You're so HOT in that spandex and so SEXY when you throw your shield. Just like Agent Coulson, I watch you sleep every night through the window. I know I may seem creepy, but I'm actually a very nice person when you get to know me. Why don't you meet me in the back alley one day and I won't kidnap you or do anything perverted?_

_-A not crazy obsessed girl_

_P.S. I heard your a virgin. Want me to fix that?_

"TONY! You did this, didn't you?!" Steve hollered once he had finished reading the note. It obviously wasn't a girl that wrote it, since it was in his teammates handwriting, and no girl he had met had ever been that creepy.

"Hehe, how'd you know?" the playboy asked, coming into the room.

"No girl is that creepy!" the captain yelled. "What the hell is going through your head when you make things like this?!"

Tony didn't listen to that last part, since he was too busy running away to see his other teammates reactions.

xxxxx

Bruce walked into the lab and picked up a clipboard, writing a few equations. He was about to leave when he saw the letter taped to the computer screen. He pulled it off and read through the creepy sexual message.

_Hello sexy man. I know who you are, and I think it's HOT. I don't care about your major anger issues, because I can help with that. I would let you "experiment" on me all you like. One day you'll walk in and find me laying across the lab table, and this time I'll be the one with no clothes. You and me, we can make some chemistry. ;)_

_-A totally not obsessed hot girl_

"Okay, Tony, what the hell?" Bruce yelled once the other had come into the room.

"How does everyone know it's me?" Tony asked, still laughing.

"No girl is this creepy! And it's in your handwriting!" Bruce shouted, storming out of the lab.

Tony ran off to go see more reactions.

xxxxx

Jarvis came into his room and looked through the drawers for something. He stopped when he saw a long letter on the bed. Picking it up, he read through the whole thing even though he instantly knew who it was from.

_My amazing robot. When I first built you, I knew we had something. You would enjoy my little remarks and pick up lines. I knew I had to do more with it. So that's why I made you a human. Sort of. There is so much we could do with each other now that you're a human. And don't take this the wrong way. I'm not a crazy obsessed psychopath. I know, I've had some issues in the past, but things like that always happen. Just like Shaw, I may be a douchebag but I'm also a whore. As they say. I just want you and me to have something special. I want to violate your USB port._

_-You should know who this is from_

"What the fuck Tony?!" Jarvis shouted once he finished the note.

"It's true..." Tony told him from the doorway.

All the robot did was just storm out. However, Tony didn't care if his team judged him.

He would never stop.

xxxxx

A/N: THE RULES ARE DONE! FUCK YEAAAAH!

oh yeah epilogue will be up with this

R & R please. :D


	52. Epilogue

A/N: And here's the epilogue, in a little bit different style!

Enjoy last part!

I still own nothing.

xxxxx

_And I want these rules to always be followed, because this team is screwed up. -Captain America_

Finally, it's done. I spent weeks on this thing, making it for my team, and it's finally done now.

My team is crazy. The Avengers, the ones who saved the world three years ago, the ones who defend this city from all kinds of attacks, this band of freaks is messed up when they're off duty. It's mostly the three troublemakers: Tony, Clint, and Loki. With their immature remarks and constant pranks, sometimes I forget that they're Avengers.

Sometimes I ask myself why I had to be unfrozen in this time period, and be forced to work with these guys. Like the time Clint saw a spider on the wall and didn't like it, so Tony, being a fellow troublemaker, didn't get a shoe and kill it, no way. He pulled out a gun and shot it! Seriously! At the time, I wasn't sure if it was an epic win or a sign that my team is crazy. I'm definitely going for the second one now.

_Which one is print?_ I thought, looking for the button so I could print out my list. Even with Tony's constant attempts to teach me about the modern world, I didn't really understand that much, and probably never will. Which is just another invitation for him to make fun of me. Between the trouble he causes and the sex jokes about me and my shield, I never get a break.

I swear, I don't have sex with my shield. Everyone thinks I do, for some reason, I don't know...

After a few minutes, the list printed with all 50 rules. Yeah, I put a few for myself, but everyone needs rules, or else there's chaos. Not that there's not chaos already, but I'm actually trying to fix it.

I grabbed the list and put it up in the main room, making sure that everyone could see what it said.

"Hey, looks like Captain Virgin has been busy." Tony remarked, coming in to look at my list.

I hate it when he calls me that. "What do you want?" I asked, still annoyed.

"Rules for the Avengers?" he asked, reading it over. By now, the rest of the team had come to look at it. "Why does this need to be here?"

"Because you need one!" I shouted. "Some of you people-" I looked at the three main troublemakers. "-are really immature and need to stop this. This team is screwed up, and since it's not entirely a lost cause, I'm gonna be the one to fix it."

"I agree." Bruce put in. "They annoy everyone."

"Your list might actually fix them." Natasha added.

"You do realize that since there's a list of rules we'll make more effort to break them, right?" Tony remarked, walking off nonchalantly with his troublemakers.

Oh, of course they would.

Those freaking superheroes...

THE END

xxxxx

A/N: *raises hands into air* FUCK YEAH! IT'S DONE! IT'S OVER!

Well, there it is! Rule for the Avengers, finally complete! I just want to thank you all for the support and everything. I never expected this to take off like it did, and now there's over 200 reviews! So thank you all, my new reviwers, my guests, my regulars, everyone!

So, where will I go after this? Well, in a couple weeks, I will begin my X-Men story list, and then when all that is done, probably make thje sequel to this or the Avengers prank war. So, stay tuned for "Gambit Strikes Back"!

R & R please. :D


End file.
